Room 1214
by aiRINsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo merelakan diri menjadi tumbal namun itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Kaisoo Fanfiction. BL. Multichaper. Chapter 6 - Pain.
1. Bad Impression

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 1 - BAD IMPRESSION**

* * *

Entah untuk keberapa kali sejak Han _Songsaengnim_ masuk kelas, Chanyeol menguap lebar menahan kantuk. Guru sejarahnya itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya –dan mungkin siswa lainya- terkantuk-kantuk saat di kelas. Bahkan suatu ketika Chanyeol berencana merekam Han _Songsaengnim_ saat beliau menjelaskan di kelas. Berharap suatu hari ketika Chanyeol terkena _insomnia_, rekaman itu bisa jadi obat paling manjur. Konyol memang.

"Park Chanyeol fokuskan perhatianmu. Kalau Han _Songsaengnim_ memberimu pertanyaan, kali ini aku tidak akan membantumu," seseorang di samping Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tega padaku, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Chanyeol mendecak pelan. Pikirannya kemudian menerawang pada sahabat di sampingnya kini. Chanyeol kagum, sangat kagum pada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Walaupun di luar Kyungsoo seperti orang yang lemah dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah pribadi yang hebat.

Tercatat sebagai siswa teladan di SM _high school_, sekolah paling elit dan terbaik di Seoul. Langganan juara olimpiade sains. Menerima beasiswa hingga Kyungsoo dibebaskan dari segala urusan fiansial di sekolah yang terkenal mahal ini. Tidak hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga mempunyai fans yang lumayan banyak. Bukan cuma gadis, tapi laki-laki yang mengalami orientasi seksual yang _berbeda _juga sangat menggilainya_._ Hanya saja Kyungsoo payah… ah tidak, _sangat payah_ dalam urusan olah tubuh. Bahkan minggu lalu wajahnya memar gara-gara gagal menghindari bola voly yang melayang kearahnya. Selain itu Kyungsoo juga polos dan kelewat baik yang terkadang malah menjadi boomerang untuknya.

"Ya Kyungsoo, anak baru teman sekamarmu sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis penjelasan Han Songsaengnim berhenti sejenak, menatap Chanyeol. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini _roommate_ barunya akan datang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun kalau anak baru itu pindah kesini karena ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya."

Kyungsoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan membalas Chanyeol dengan tampang lalu-apa-urusannya-denganku.

"Dia menghamili seorang gadis dan menghajar habis-habisan teman sekelasnya," Chanyeol sedikit mendramatisir cara bicaranya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Kalau ini sudah menyangkut hasil gosip dua sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo akan sulit mempercayainya lagi. Terakhir kali mereka bilang kalau kepala asrama yang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo berencana berhenti bekerja. Dan Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja, ia bahkan sudah memberikan hadiah perpisahan dan berujung menahan rasa malu karena ternyata Pak Shin hanya cuti lima hari.

"Dia tidak akan menghamiliku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sedikit melotot dan menaikan nada suaranya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berbuat jahat kepadamu? Dia brandalan Kyung-"

"Park Chanyeol tahun berapa Turki bisa merebut Konstatinopel dari bangsa Eropa?"

Chanyeol gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Han _Songsaengnim_ yang tiba-tiba. Tangannya mencolek-colek Kyungsoo meminta bantuan. Sedangkan matanya melirik kearah Jongdae yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Yak bagus jawabanmu. Sebagai hadiah, silahkan meninggalkan kelas saya lebih awal. Sekarang juga."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Orang tua itu. Bahkan dia belum sempat menjawab.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Suara langkah yang terdengar angkuh dan sombong bergema disepanjang koridor asrama SM _school_. Asrama ini adalah bagian dari SM _school_, dimana semua siswa dari SM _elementary school_, SM _middle school_, dan SM _high school _wajib tinggal di asrama. Dengan wilayah 4 hektar dan puluhan bangunan megah bertingkat menjadikan SM _dorm_ sebagi asrama sekolah terbaik. Terletak sekomplek dengan SM _school _tentu memudahkan siswa-siswanya datang ke sekolah tanpa terlambat.

Asrama ini terdiri dari dua sector. Sektor _ladies _dan sektor _gentleman_. Dengan masing-masing sektor terdiri dari sekitar 5-7 bangunan bertingkat sekitar 7-10 tingkat. Satu bangunan biasanya akan terdiri dari ruang tamu mewah sekaligus ruang pengawas asrama di lantai dasar. Kemudian kamar para siswa terletak di lantai atasnya. Dengan setiap lantai biasanya terdapat dapur sebanyak tiga buah, ruang televisi bersama, dan beberapa kamar. Dan tiap kamarnya mutlak diisi dua orang.

Kembali kepada suara langkah angkuh tadi. Langkah kakinya kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kamar bertuliskan _room_ 1214. Matanya kemudian memandang jijik pada tulisan di bawahnya, _Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's room_. Terlalu feminim menurutnya.

"Jongin! Bantu Pak Lee membawakan barangmu! Kau keterlaluan!" sosok lain muncul bergantian di belakang laki-laki yang di panggil Jongin tadi.

Jongin mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut, kini dengan santai ia masukan kunci yang diberikan kepala asrama yang ia lupa siapa namanya –Pak Shin, Pak Shan, atau Pak Shun?- dan masuk ke dalam. Jongin sedikit terkesan dengan keadaan kamar yang rapi. Jauh dari kamar pribadinya yang berantakan layaknya kapal pecah meski pelayan-pelayannya membersihkannya tiap hari.

"Nah Kim Jongin, ini kamar barumu yang akan kau tempati selama kau sekolah di sini. Beruntung kau mendapatkan _roommate_ yang baik," sosok lain menyusul masuk diikuti dua sosok lainnya.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu Pak Shin. Dengan begitu aku harap Jongin bisa merubah sikapnya," sosok berjas rapi menyahut.

"Iya Tuan Kim. Kyungsoo, teman sekamar Jongin merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan rajin. Ia juga anak yang sangat baik."

Tuan Kim tersenyum puas. Tidak salah ia menghabiskan uangnya agar Jongin bisa sekolah di sini. Pilihan tepat untuk mengubah tabiat putra sulungnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu Appa pulang dulu Jongin. Ingat alasanmu kenapa di pindahkan disini," kata tuan Kim tegas sebelum akhirnya bergegas pulang diikuti asisten pribadinya, Pak Lee.

Dan terlihat jelas di mata Jongin, ada kilatan kebencian di dalam sana.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Kyungsoo mengumamkan sebuah lagu ketika langkah membawanya menuju kamar tercintanya. Hari ini ada bimbingan olimpiade sains yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo pulang selarut ini. Tubuhnya sangat sangat lelah dan kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya kasur bersprei pororo miliknya. Wajahnya mengernyit heran saat mengetahui pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci. Pikiran Kyungsoo sempat melayang kalau-kalau ada pencuri atau penguntit atau psikopat yang masuk kamarnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap dan penuh waspada Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya. Terlihat di dalam hening namun lampu jelas menyala terang. Kyungsoo berspekulasi kalau pencuri atau penguntit atau psikopat tadi sedang mengobrak-abrik almarinya dalam diam. Karena dua detik sebelumnya Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara pintu almarinya terbuka. Berjaga-jaga, Kyungsoo buru-buru memasang kuda-kuda, mengenggam tas ransel yang lumayan berat berisi berbagai buku sains setebal kamus Oxford.

Dan benar saja, ketika Kyungsoo mengintip, sepasang kaki nampak tepat di bawah pintu lemari yang menutupi pencuri atau penguntit atau psikopat tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan pada tas ransel abu-abunya.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga, "Hyaaaaa~"

BUAK! BUAK!

"Mati kau! Mati!" Kyungsoo menyerang sosok-yang-mungkin-saja-pencuri-atau-penguntit-ata u-psikopat secara ugal-ugalan. Dapat ia dengar sosok-yang-mungkin-saja-pencuri-atau-penguntit-ata u-psikopat tadi mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan Kyungsoo dicekal kuat.

Grep.

Kyungsoo tidak jelas bagaimana kronologisnya namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan punggungnya tersentak, menabrak pintu almari di sampingnya yang tertutup, almari miliknya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sedikit ketakutan, namun perlahan ia memberanikan diri membuka mata ketika bau sabun mahal menguar menggelitik hidungnya.

Dan disana, tepat di depan Kyungsoo sepasang mata menatapnya tajam. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang setengah basah. Wangi nafas mint dapat Kyungsoo rasakan mengingat jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut belasan senti. Dua detik Kyungsoo terpesona dengan sosok di depannya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Sosok tersebut bertelanjang dada!

"Huaaaaa psikopat mesum!" Kyungsoo berteriak kalap, bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong hingga sosok _sexy_ tersebut hampir terjungkal.

"Ya! Ada apa sih denganmu? Begini kau menyamput orang baru hah?" Jongin –sosok _sexy_ tadi- melotot marah kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya memekik tertahan, "Astaga aku lupa. Ya Tuhan maaf. Maafkan aku, aku kira kau tadi…."

"Kau mengira aku psikopat mesum huh? Sialan."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan malu, berulang kali ia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau datang hari ini. Maaf."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan. Dengan cuek ia memakai kaus putih kemudian berbaring di kasurnya dan memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang meminta maaf.

Dan Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai, Airin kembali dengan Kaisoo fanfic (again) :3

Kali ini Kaisoo dalam life school unyu-munyu-uyehh (?)

Oh ya, betewe makasih banget yang udah RnR fic gue sebelumnya. Makasih banyak yang udah fav, follow apapun itu. Terharu banget tanggapannya bagus hueeee T.T

Yang review pake akun, silahkan cek inbox untuk balasan ya cinta :) Yg ngak pake akun, aku baca review kalian dan terharu dan berkaca-kaca dan makasih banget makasiihhh / sobs #peyuuk

Room 1214 ini, cerita pasaran, alur gakjelas, diksi acak adul, dan cerita norak. Jadi untuk kebaikan bersama, alangkah indahnya kalau chingudeul kece mau memberikan kritik sarannya buat Airin yaaa~ :*

Yuk klik review dibawah ini. Yang paling cepet berhadiah piring cantik lho~ / slab


	2. The Other Side of Him

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 2 - The Other Side of Him  
**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana_ roommate _barumu, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencomot _sandwich_ Jongdae tanpa ijin, mempuat sang empunya melotot tajam.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum tau siapa namanya."

"HAH!" kedua orang di hadapan Kyungsoo tersebut berteriak, membuat beberapa siswa yang duduk di sekitar mereka menatap sinis.

"Pertemuan pertama kami tidak begitu baik."

"Apa dia menyakitimu, Kyungsoo-ya? Kudengar dia brandalan?" Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo serius, kali ini mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menghabiskan _sandwich_ makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam sambil memainkan sedotan dalam jus jeruknya, "_Aniyo~ _malah aku yang semalam menyakitinya."

"Uhuk… uhuk…." Chanyeol tersedak kuat, membuat Jongdae mengirimkan tatapan itulah-akibatnya-memakan-makan-siang-berharga-ku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongdae bertanya penasaran. Selama ini ia mengenal sosok Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang lembut dan perhatian. Mana mungkin menyakiti orang lain?

"Aku kira dia pencuri, kemudian aku memukulnya dengan tasku. Jongdae-_ya_, bagaimana kalau _roommate_ ku itu membenciku? Ah _ottohke_?" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ah, tinggal minta maaf saja Soo-_ya_. Kalau perlu belikan juga _brownies bakery _depan sebagi sogokan kecil."

"Benar, aku rasa saran Chanyeol kali ini bisa diperhitungkan."

"Oh tentu saja Jongdae. Begini-begini aku lebih cerdas darimu!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Jongdae memandangnya sinis. Malas meladeni _tower_ satu ini.

"Teman-teman!"

Baik Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae hafal benar siapa pemilik suara melengking yang sedang medekat tersebut.

"Teman-teman aku punya gosip baru."

Mendengar kata gosip, Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali terlihat paling antusias. Mereka berdua adalah duo biang gosip nomor wahid. Jongdae sendiri cenderung netral, siap menyimak gosip apa yang akan di dikupas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melengos, memilih memandang keramaian _cafetaria_ di jam makan siang seperti saat ini.

"Gosip apa, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol tidak sabar, menarik Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini tentang si anak baru."

Secara reflek Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa antusias mendengarkan gosip Baekhyun.

oOo~oOo~oOo

"Jadi, kau mau ikut klub apa Jongin?"

"…."

"Hello, tuan Kim Jongin yang tampan?"

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar Jieun melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Gadis manis yang menjabat sebagai penangung jawab kegiatan ektrakulikuler dalam OSIS tersebut ditugaskan mendata klub yang akan Jongin ikuti mengingat setiap siswa SM High School wajib mengikuti minimal salah satu klub yang ada.

"Bagaimana klub _dance _di sini?"

"Klub _dance_ SM high school tentu saja sangat maju. Mereka selalu menang dalam festival musim panas. Bahkan kemarin diundang untuk menjadi _opening_ di salah satu konser Kpop ternama. Kalau kau memang berbakat, klub _dance_ sangat bagus untuk mengasah kemampuanmu. Lagi pula, Sehun juga salah satu pengurus klub _dance_. Aku rasa itu akan memudahkan," Jieun menunjuk Sehun yang tersenyum bangga di samping Jongin.

Jongin kembali mengamati lembaran di tangannya yang berisi berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Matanya sedari tadi hanya fokus pada kolom klub _dance_. Benaknya mantap ingin bergabung ke dalam klub tersebut. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku rasa aku akan masuk klub basket," Jongin tertawa miris. Lamunannya soal klub dance tadi hanya akan jadi hayalan belaka. Sampai mati pun ayahnya tidak akan mengijinkan.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan aku kirimkan data pribadimu kepada ketua klub basket. Dan kau tinggal menunggu panggilan untuk berlatih secara rutin," Jieun tersenyum kemudian memasukkan beberapa dokumen ke dalam tasnya.

"Ya! Aku kira kau akan ikut klub-ku!" Sehun meninju bahu Jongin pelan. Jongin beruntung mendapatkan teman sebangku seperti Sehun. Secara alami mereka berdua langsung akrab.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu, Jongin-sii, Sehun-ssi," Jieun kembali tersenyum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kelas Jongin dan Sehun.

Sejenak keheningan meliputi Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun sibuk memainkan ponsel silvernya, sedangkan Jongin menopangkan kepalanya diatas tangan, melamun menatap lapangan dari tempatnya kini yang berada di lantai tiga. Mata tajamnya kemudian menyipit, memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sehun," Jongin memanggil teman sebangkunya itu pelan, hampir berbisik.

Sehun secara otomatis menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk jari Jongin. Terlihat empat orang yang berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda.

"Baekhyunie _Hyung_? Dia teman sekelas kita. Ingat anak yang maju ke depan saat pelajaran matematika tadi kan?"

"_Ani._ Bukan dia. Yang paling pendek diantara mereka…"

"Ah… Kyungsoo _Hyung_? Do Kyungsoo. Dia sahabat Baekhyun _Hyung_ dari kelas sebelah. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ digadang sebagai siswa paling cerdas di SM high school untuk saat ini."

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. Mata tajamnya terus mengamati sosok berkacamata tadi. Langkahnya yang sedikit kikuk, berusaha menyamai langkah ketiga temannya. Tangan kecil yang sering kali membenarkan letak kacamata hitam di hidungnya. Rambut hitam legam yang bergerak lembut terkena angin. Entah mengapa, hal-hal tadi berhasil menyita perhatian Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo," bibir Jongin bergerak samar, melantunkan nama _roommate_ barunya.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Kyungsoo terlihat gusar di kursi belajarnya. Jurnal ilmiah yang biasanya akan mencuri perhatiannya kini tergeletak sia-sia di meja, tanpa dipedulikan Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terus saja menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul 9.30 malam dan sebentar lagi jam malam akan habis. Tapi _roommate_ barunya tak kunjung pulang. Khawatir, tentu saja. Dia anak baru, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat di _area dormitory _yang luasnya tidak kira-kira ini?

Ceklek.

Dengan _slow motion_, Jongin masuk kamar. Jas yang tidak dikancingkan, kemeja tidak dimasukkan, dan terbuka dua kancing atasnya seolah menegaskan kalau Jongin itu _bad boy. _Pandangannya terus fokus pada ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya.

"Jongin-_ssi_ kau dari mana saja?"

Suara lembut dari Kyungsoo tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari ponselnya, di tatapnya Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya kini.

"Apa peraturan asrama mengharuskan penghuninya melapor kepada _roommate_-nya ketika pergi?" jawab Jongin dengan sarkastik.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, kedua tangannya saling meremas guna menutupi rasa gugup yang entah tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja.

"Maaf."

Jongin yang sedang membuka jas dan kemejanya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja Jongin-ssi. Maaf."

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran jahat dalam benak Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang minta maaf dengan wajah memelas tersebut. Mendekat kepada Kyungsoo hingga jarak mereka hanya sebatas penggaris 30 cm saja.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima penyataan maaf gratis," Jongin berbisik pelan, jarinya menelusuri sebelah wajah Kyungsoo. Untuk sesaat Jongin tersentak menyadari kulit Kyungsoo begitu halus untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Jo-Jongin-_ssi_," Kyungsoo tersentak, ingin sekali ia menepis tangan Jongin di wajahnya. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyungsoo terlalu gugup. Terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja Kyungsoo kesusahan.

"Aku dengar kau jenius, hm?" jemari Jongin beralih ke frame kacamata hitam Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarik, ia lepaskan kacamata itu hingga mata bulat Kyungsoo kini terlihat jelas.

"Suatu saat mungkin aku membutuhkan kejeniusanmu itu. Dan saat itu terjadi, bayarlah hutangmu kepadaku," Jongin menyeringai kecil. Kacamata Kyungsoo di tangannya ia mainkan sesaat sebelum akhirnya memakaikan kembali kepada sang empunya.

"Dan selama aku belum mengatakan lunas untuk hutangmu, kau… berada di bawah kekuasaanku, Do Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali menyeringai, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Kepalanya terasa pening, bahkan pandangannya kini ikut kabur.

"_Aku dengar dia benar-benar brandalan di sekolahnya yang dulu."_

"_Sekali lihat pun aku bisa tau kalau dia bukan anak baik-baik."_

"_Ya biarkan aku selesaikan ceritaku dulu, Jongdae!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Jongdae kesal._

"_Menurut sumber kepercayaanku, Jongin secara rahasia adalah anggota gang star ganas di Seoul. Tak jarang ia terlibat berbagai perkelahian. Dia juga _playboy_. Bergonta-ganti gadis tiap bulannya. Dan terakhir kali, dia kepergok menghamili gadis yang dikencaninya dan menghajar salah satu teman sekelasnya hingga harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama sebulan penuh."_

_Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, "Kyungsoo-_ya_, kalau kau mau, kami akan membantumu berbicara dengan Pak Shin masalah pindah kamar."_

_Kyungsoo terlihat _blank_ untuk beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Peraturan tetap peraturan Chanyeol. Kau lupa ada peraturan tidak boleh pindah atau berganti kamar? Aku tetap akan bertahan."_

"_Aku rasa Chanyeol benar Kyungsoo-_ya_, menurut sumberku Jongin benar-benar orang yang berbahaya," Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo tak kalah khawatir._

"_Ah… itukan masih rumor, kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya."_

Percakapan dengan ketiga sahabatnya tadi kembali berputar dalam kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, menahan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba datang. Namun kemudian dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Sudah seminggu sejak kepindahan Jongin di sekolah barunya. Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Ia tidak bisa leluasa keluar karena asrama membatasi jam malam. Teman-teman sekelasnya kini pun terlihat sangat membosankan di mata Jongin. Kecuali Sehun, tentu saja. Tidak ada atap sekolah yang nyaman digunakan ketika ia malas dengan pelajaran. Dan yang paling penting, disini tidak ada _Dia_.

Jongin menggulingkan badannya kearah lain. Tiga jam yang lalu ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, namun selama itu juga matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan. Ia meraih ponsel di meja belajarnya, sekedar bemain mengusir kebosanan di tengah malam sperti ini.

"Hmmph... _eomma… eomma…._"

Jongin menoleh kearah kasur yang terletak sejajar dua meter dari kasurnya. Sosok dalam bungkusan selimut Pororo itu menggeliat gelisah. Dengan penerangan dari lampu tidur di sebelahnya, Jongin dengan jelas melihat bulir keringat juga menghiasi dahinya.

"_Eomma…_."

Setengah mati Jongin berusaha mengacuhkan suara menganggu itu. Bahkan Jongin memasang _earphone_ untuk menjadi barier dari suara yang menurutnya menganggu. Tapi toh tidak bisa. Walaupun ia tidak lagi mendengar suara Kyungsoo, tapi dengan jelas ia masih bisa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ekspresi antara takut, bingung, dan cemas.

Jongin menyibakkan selimut Chelsea-nya, mendekat kearah kasur Kyungsoo.

"Bangunlah…" Jongin menjawil lengan Kyungsoo pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi. Kyungsoo tetap bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Ya! Bangunlah!" Jongin menaikan nada suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo."

Kali ini berhasil, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas rasa takut yang lebih besar dari sorot mata Kyungsoo. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan tangan kecilnya mencengkram dada kiri, seolah-olah merasa sangat sesak.

"Jong-jongin," Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, dengan sembarang ia pakai kacamata hitamnya untuk memperoleh penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

"Maaf," Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. Walaupun telah seminggu berbagi kamar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih sangat canggung. Percakapan terpanjang mereka berlangsung di hari kedua, dan setelah itu, hanya saapaan singkat Kyungsoo dan gumaman Jongin sebagai jawabannya.

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya, kembali ke kasurnya, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali mengatur nafasnya. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia sering bermimpi buruk. Dengan masih sedikit gemetaran, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon, tempat favoritnya bersama Joonmyun –_roommate_-nya terdahulu-.

Dari balkon lantai tiga yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat hamparan taman asrama dengan danau kecil di tengahnya. Sangat cantik. Melihat pantulan cahaya bulan dan mendengar suara jangkrik yang membentuk ritme, cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

Ces.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya ketika mengetahui Jongin yang sudah di sampingnya, menempelkan sebotol air mineral di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jong-jongin!"

Jongin memandang datar Kyungsoo yang terkejut, "Bisakah kau tidak melotot seperti itu? Memangnya aku hantu?"

"Ma-maaf."

Jongin berdecak pelan, "Juga tolong berhenti minta maaf. Kata maafmu itu murah ya?"

Kyungsoo membeku, "Maaf."

Jongin sedikit melotot, sebelum menyerahkan botol mineral yang di bawanya tadi.

"Kau takut padaku ya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur tentu saja ia akan mengatakan 'ya' dengan lantang. Perlakuan Jongin saat hari ke-dua, tatapan tajamnya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut. Di tambah cerita dari Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu waspada.

"Perkataanku yang waktu itu, lupakan saja. Aku hanya menggodamu. Asal kau tau, otakku ini tidak perlu bantuanmu. Cerdas secara alami."

Kyungsoo menahan senyumnya mati-matian mendengar kata narsis dari Jongin itu. Inikah sisi Jongin sebenarnya?

"Tapi jangan harap aku akan besikap baik dan ramah kepadamu. Soal rumor yang beredar, 80% benar."

Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali menahan nafasnya. Memikirkan berbagai rumor yang beredar membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau rindu dengan _eomma_-mu huh? Tak kusangka jenius Kyungsoo ternyata anak mama." Jongin tersenyum mengejek.

"_Aniyo_~ Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa ibu kandungku. Dia membuangku di sebuah panti asuhan ketika umurku satu tahun," Kyungsoo memelankan nada bicaranya di ujung kalimat.

Jongin terpaku sesaat, ia sempat menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Ah, terima kasih minumnya, Jongin. Terima kasih banyak."

"Akan ku tulis sebagai hutangmu."

"_Ye?_" Kyungsoo kembali membelalakan matanya.

"Ya Kyungsoo, bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan melotot seperti itu?" Jongin berjengit sebal sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya, berniat kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"Jongin, kau harus memanggilku Hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu," Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, sebelum akirnya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau mau apa?"

Normalnya, Kyungsoo akan takut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongin dengan nada datar barusan. Namun entah untuk alasan apa, bukannya takut malah senyum lebar terkembang di wajah manisnya.

'_Kim Jongin… tidak seburuk perkiraanku.'_

**TBC.**

* * *

Yap, update kilat untuk chap 2. ;)

Sebenernya dua chapter awal ini masih perkenalan tokoh dan cerita. Belum ada konflik yang gue tulis :D

Ah ya, betewe disini Jongin sama Kyungsoo satu angkatan. Tapi jarak umurnya gue buat kayak yg sebenarnya. Nanti kenapa bisa satu angkatan bakal gue kasih alesannya kok, chap depan mungkin.

Dan karena senin besok gue udah mulai kuliah, nggak tau kapan bisa update lagi. Tapi diusahakan secepatnya! :)

Makasih banyak yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic abal ini. Nggak nyangka banget ya Tuhan terharuuuu~ /sobs

Riviewnya udah gue balas satu-satu, cek inbox yaa~ Makasih sekali lagi.

Dan untuk chapter 3 yang lebih baik, minta kritik dan sarannya plis…. Review yaaa~ *ketjup


	3. His Real World

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort |**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 3 – HIS REAL WORLD**

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Suara ritme teratur dari kran kamar mandi sedikit mengusiknya. Dengan enggan, ia cari ponsel _silver_-nya di atas meja, melihat jam berapa sekarang.

5.30.

Masih cukup pagi bagi seorang Kim Jongin untuk bangun. Ingin sekali ia kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut yang hangat, namun nyatanya suara kran yang terus mengalir membuat rasa kantuknya hilang menguap entah kemana. Dengan malas Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ceklek.

"Ah, _Annyeong_, Jonginnie..." suara lembut itu terdeteksi indra pendengaran Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap sekilas sosok pemilik suara tadi, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri di depan almari miliknya.

"Pak Shin menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu sarapan di ruang makan asrama pagi ini. Kata beliau kau tidak pernah sarapan di sana ya?"

Jongin masih diam, dengan handuk yang ada di genggamannya, ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecil, masih terasa sulit melunakkan hati _roomate_-nya tersebut.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Jongin memandang tidak suka keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Sungguh, ia benci ketika berada di lingkungan berisik seperti ini. Jemari panjangnya secara _random_ memainkan sedotan dalam gelas susunya. Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk, seolah menutup mata dari keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Jongin-_ah_, nasi goreng milikmu. Hari ini Park _Ahjumma_ memasakan nasi goreng. Cobalah, masakannya selalu enak," sebuah piring tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin mendongkakan kepalanya sejenak, memandang seseorang yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sungguh ia mengutuk sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menariknya begitu saja ke ruang makan asrama tepat setelah Jongin membuka pintu hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Makanlah, sarapan di pagi hari penting untuk energi otak kita," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan sendoknya yang masih tergantung di udara, sedikit merinding mendengar suara dingin dan datar yang lolos dari bibir Jongin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Jangan karena kejaidan malam itu kemudian jadi sok akrab," Jongin kembali melancarkan kalimat dinginnya.

"Pak Shin memintaku membantu-"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf... Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu, Jongin."

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita sebagai _roomate_ tidak canggung lagi. Aku ingin baik kau ataupun aku saling berbagi satu sama lain."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi bisakah kita berteman? Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi. Tapi aku harap kita bisa menjadi lebih... dekat."

"Kau pikir kau bisa menaklukanku?"

"Maka dari itu berikan aku kesempatan. Kalau aku gagal, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Aku janji."

Jongin tetap diam.

"Berikan aku waktu dua minggu."

Jongin terlihat berfikir, ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang memohon di depannya. Menyadari betapa menggemaskan seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk ukuran seumurannya, "Aku pegang janjimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "Nah, sekarang makanlah, Jonginnie. Aaaa~" Sesendok penuh nasi goreng Kyungsoo sodorkan ke depan mulut Jongin, membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu senang karena ekspresi kesal Jongin kini malah terlihat menggemaskan.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Suara pantulan bola basket dengan lantai gymnasium menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seseorang dengan nomor punggung 88 terlihat menguasi bola _orange_ itu dengan sempurna. Berlari, men-_dribble_, memutar, bahkan berhasil mencetak _three_ _point_ dengan mudahnya. Peluh di sekitar wajah dan tangan kekarnya menjadi ornamen sempurna untuk melengkapi wajah rupawan miliknya.

"Kim Jongin _daebak_. Kyaaa~!" deretan _cheerleader_ di sepanjang tepi lapangan kembali meneriakan nama Jongin ketika entah untuk ke berapa kalinya bola dalam genggamannya masuk ring dengan mudahnya.

"Yak cukup untuk hari ini," seseorang dengan topi dan kaos putih berteriak dari pinggir lapangan, membuat semua pemain dalam lapangan kini menepi, siap mendengarkan evaluasi dari pelatih mereka.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian hari ini. Bangga sekali mengetahui kalian mengalami perkembangan. Dan kau, anak baru siapa namanu?" Tangan kekarnya menunjuk pemilik nomor punggung 88.

"Kim Jongin, Siwon-_songsaengnim_."

"Ah, Jongin. Aku senang akhirnya tim ini mendapat _ace_ baru. Aku rasa kau bisa menjadi kandidat kapten untuk menggantikan Minho yang sudah tingkat akhir. Iya kan, Minho-_ya_?" kini Siwon-_songsaengnim_ menoleh kearah sosok tinggi dengan nomor punggung 25.

Minho yang ditunjuk hanya diam. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak suka pada Jongin bahkan sejak pertama kali orang itu masuk tim basket kebanggannya.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Jongin menguap, sudah tiga kali dalam satu menit terakhir. Batinnya merasa jengkel dengan tingkah Kyungsoo pagi ini. Setelah hari sebelumnya anak itu dengan lancang menyeretnya ke ruang makan asrama, kali ini bukan hanya itu. Tepat setelah sarapannya purna, Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang ukurannya bahkan tidak lebih besar darinya menyeretnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Di jam yang masih sepagi ini.

Perasaan Jongin sedikit lega ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan loker. Sangat bagus karena setelah ini mereka akan masuk kelas masing-masing, dan Jongin bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai bel masuk berbunyi untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya.

Namun tepat ketika Jongin membuka pintu lokernya, Jongin menggeram marah.

Di dalam lokernya kini, terdapat seragam basket bernomor punggung 88 miliknya. Dengan kondisi mengenaskan tentu saja. Beberapa bagian dipotong dengan gunting, dan tepat pada nomor 88 terlihat bekas bakar yang cukup besar.

BRAK.

Jongin menutup pintu lokernya kasar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan lokernya tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri.

"Choi Minho si kapten basket itu, kelas berapa?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya tidak paham, bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

"AKU TANYA CHOI MINHO KELAS BERAPA?" Jongin terlihat emosi, memaksa Kyungsoo menjawab secepat mungkin.

"Aku rasa Minho _sunbae_ kelas 3-C kalau tid—Hei Jongin kau mau kemana?" Dengan secepat kilat Jongin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, setengah berlari menuju lantai tiga dimana kelas Minho berada. Kyungsoo yang mencium bau tidak beres sesegera mungkin mengekor di belakang Jongin. Walaupun nyatanya langkah kakinya tak cukup panjang untuk menyusul Jongin.

"Jongin ada apa sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo merasa penasaran ketika tubuhnya sampai di depan kelas 3-C, namun yang Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin berdiri dengan rahang mengeras di depan kelas tersebut.

Tentu saja, Jongin sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan Jongin yang tidak melakukan apapun. Sosok berkulit gelap itu hanya berdiri di depan kelas 3-C, mengawasi setiap siswa yang baru datang dan berlalu lalang di depan mereka berdua. Mata musangnya selalu menatap tajam memperhatikan puncak anak tangga, satu-satunya jalan bagi setiap siswa yang datang. Dan klimaks dari penantian mereka akhirnya tiba ketika Choi Minho, sosok sempurna bagi sebagian besar siswa perempuan disini datang menggandeng kekasihnya yang juga sempurna, Krystal.

Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana detailnya. Tapi begitu mendapati Minho datang bersama Krystal, Jongin dengan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua.

BRAK.

Krystal memekik histeris, dan Kyungsoo menatap terkejut dengan adegan di depannya. Jongin tanpa aba-aba langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Minho, menghempaskan tubuh tinggi tersebut ke tembok terdekat.

"Hei... hei... ada apa, _hoobae_-_ya_?" Minho bertanya setengah meremehkan kepada Jongin.

BUAGH.

Satu bogem mentah dari Jongin mendarat dengan sempurna pada pipi kiri Minho, membuat Minho terjungkal dan kerumunan mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"YA! BERANINYA KAU?!" Minho bangkit dari tempatnya, membalas Jongin dengan dua pukulan yang tak kalah kerasnya, namun tidak membuat Jongin goyah.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Minho hingga kembali tersungkur di lantai, menahan pergerakan Minho dengan menduduki perut ber-_abs_ milik Minho.

BUAGH. BUAGH. BUAGH.

Tiga atau mungkin lebih pukulan berhasil mendarat di berbagai titik di wajah Minho. Kini Minho hanya pasrah, terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Kerumunan makin ramai sekedar untuk menonton atau mengkompori perkelahian itu. Krystal sang kekasih Minho kini menangis sambil meminta orang-orang di sekelilingnya untuk memanggil guru atau siapapun yang bisa memisahkan perkelahian tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo hanya diam menonton, hingga ia sadar kalau Jongin bisa terkena masalah karena ini.

"Jong-jongin hentikan," suara Kyungsoo di belakang Jongin hanya bagaikan angin lalu semata.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Jongin dari tempatnya, tapi toh percuma. Yang ada malah Kyungsoo terhembas ke lantai ditampik oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia tetap berusaha menarik Jongin dan melerai perkelahian tersebut.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! CHOI MINHO! DO KYUNGSOO! HENTIKAN DAN IKUT AKU KERUANGANKU!"

Pada akhirnya, suara menggelegar tersebut berhasil menghentikan aksi pukul Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa lega sekaligus menelan ludahnya berat ketika sadar namanya ikut diucapkan oleh Heechul _Songsaengnim_, guru paling mengerikan seatero sekolah ini. Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya, dirinya kini berada dalam masalah besar.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Tok tok tok.

Pintu coklat tua itu terbuka, memperlihatkan tiga kepala yang menyembul dari luar.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Yang di panggil menoleh lemah, senyuman tipis terpatri dalam raut sedih tersebut, "Hai."

Sosok yang paling tinggi –Chanyeol- segera menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang terduduk lesu di kasur bersprei pororo. "Kami sudah dengar tentangmu tadi. Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit sesak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Berjuta-juta rasa sesal menyumbat saluran pernafasannya. "Aku... tidak tau," Kyugsoo merasakan suaranya bergetar.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo mengusap pelan bahunya, mencoba menghibur sahabat mereka tersebut. Baik mereka bertiga ingat betul, ketika jam pelajaran pertama gadis-gadis penggosip itu mulai membicarakan perkelahian Jongin dan Minho, hukuman skors dari Heechul _Songsaengnim_, hingga keterlibatan Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja awalnya mereka bertiga tidak percaya, Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe yang menyukai hal-hal berbau kenakalan. Tapi mengingat Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung hadir di jam pertama, Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruang konseling, mau tidak mau mereka harus mempercayainya.

"Bagaimana dengan beasiswamu, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Nah. Itulah yang paling Kyungsoo takutkan. Menjadi siswa peraih beasiswa harus selalu memperhitungkan langkah mereka. Harus selalu berprestasi tinggi, mempertahankan nilai sekolah mereka, dan juga sikap mereka. Satu kesalahan yang menyebabkan sang siswa dihukum, bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Aku tidak tau..." suara Kyungsoo makin bergetar, bahkan mungkin saja setelah ini dirinya akan menangis.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang di dekatnya kini memeluk Kyungsoo unyuk menenangkan. Memang seperti ini yang mereka lakukan kalau ada salah satu dari mereka berempat yang sedih. Bersama-sama menghadapi dan merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Adegan mengharu-biru itu kemudian terputus ketika suara pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan sosok berkulit _tan_ dengan jaket kulit warna coklat dan celana jeans hitamnya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa panas melihat sosok yang berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menerjang, menghempaskan tubuh itu ke pintu almari milik Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin! Kau tau apa yang kau perbuat kepada Kyungsoo hah?" Chanyeol mendesis, namun nadanya ketara kalau dia sangat marah.

"Wow, sopan sekali tamu ini," Jongin menjawab datar. Kedua tangannya balas mencengkram kerah _blazer_ seragam Chanyeol, berusaha mendorong sosok tinggi tersebut.

Kyungsoo mendengar alarm bahaya ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin saling menatap dengan tatapan benci. Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi jika mereka dibiarkan seperti ini.

"Hen-hentikan. Chanyeol, Jongin!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menengahi keduanya. Matanya beralih kepada tiga sahabatnya, berbicara dengan tatapan tolong-tinggalkan-kami-berdua, yang kemudian dibalas dengan kata pamit ketiga sahabtanya. Meninggalkan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin seorang.

"Kau dari mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut.

Seperti biasa, hanya keheningan yang Kyungsoo terima sebagai jawaban Jongin. Anak itu kini malah membuka almari Kyungsoo tanpa ijin, mengacak-acak isinya sebelum mengeluarkan jaket abu-abu Kyungsoo hadiah dari ibu pantinya saat natal tahun kemarin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo makin bingung ketika tanpa kata –seperti biasa- Jongin menyeret sosok Kyungsoo keluar kamar mereka, dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kita sedang dalam masa hukuman. Seharusnya kita tetap di-"

"Diam atau hukuman kita akan bertambah berat," Jongin berbisik pelan. Tubuh atletisnya dengan gesit membawa Kyungsoo kabur dari asrama, tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Melewati tangga darurat kemudian mengendap-endap lewat belakang bangunan. Menelusuri taman asrama yang cukup sepi hingga sampai pada tembok belakang asrama. Melompati tembok tinggi tersebut dengan susah payah, hingga kini mereka berdua sampai di tepi jalan raya.

"Pakai ini. Mungkin kita nanti akan pulang larut malam," Jongin menyodorkan jaket abu-abu yang diambilnya tadi dari almari Kyungsoo seraya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di sisi sebuah pohon maple.

Kyungsoo diam, bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Dengan pasrah ia ikuti semua instruksi Jongin. Masuk ke dalam mobil sport Ferarri FXX merah milik Jongin, dan dibawa Jongin melaju sepanjang jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang.

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo makin besar ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah, ah tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya istana. Bangunan ini terlalu mewah dan megah untuk disebut rumah. Kyungsoo beringsut turun mengekor Jongin yang masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah...

oOo~oOo~oOo

Dan di sinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Duduk dengan super canggung di hadapan Tuan Kim, ayah Jongin. Sebelum menekan bel rumahnya Jongin menjelaskan kenapa Kyungsoo dibawa kesini. Dirinya diminta menjelaskan perkara insiden Jongin-Minho. Diminta secara pribadi oleh Tuan Kim sendiri.

"Aku sudah membawanya. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Nada tidak sopan sangat ketara dalam kalimat Jongin yang disematkan kepada ayahnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, lewat Pak Shin aku memintamu mengawasi anakku yang nakal ini. Bahkan ini belum sebulan tapi dia sudah kembali berulah. _Aigoo_~" Tuan Kim tertawa ringan. Namun dengan jelas dapat Kyungsoo lihat aura menyeramkan di balik tawanya barusan.

"Ke-kejadiannya bukan seperti itu," Kyungsoo merasakan suaranya tidak bisa keluar secara maksimal. Berhadapan dengan wibawa mengerikan Tuan Kim membuatnya mendadak gugup.

"Jangan bilang aksi heroik seperti yang kau bilang dulu ketika membela seorang gadis dari seseorang yang brengsek, Jongin-_ah_?"

Jongin mengeratkan rahangnya, "Kau memang tidak pernah percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan kalimatnya, "Teman Jongin berulah dan dia hanya membela diri, Tuan."

Tuan Kim diam beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa renyah, namun sekali lagi tersirat aura menyeramkan dalam tawa tersebut. "Hahaha, apa dia mengancam akan membunuhmu? Bicaralah yang jujur, Kyungsoo-_ssi_?"

"_Appa_!"

"Sa-saya berbicara dari apa yang saya tau."

"_Aigoo_~ susah sekali mengendalikanmu, putraku. Hmm~ apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?" Tuan Kim melirik kearah Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sebuah seringai yang mirip dengan milik Jongin muncul beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa aku harus menghancurkan teman-temanmu dalam grup EXO itu?"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau tidak akan berani."

"Siapa bilang? Ahh~ atau mau aku tambah dengan seseorang bernama Yoon Sohee yang dulu kau-"

"HENTIKAN!" Jongin berdiri, sorot matanya menantang ayahnya sendiri.

"Selalu berhasil di titik yang sama. Harusnya kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Kim Jongin."

Tuan Kim berdiri, diikuti asisten pribadinya yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya kembali menoleh ketika mencapai anak tangga ke tiga, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau kau berulah lagi," kali ini Tuan Kim mengatakan dalam nada menyeramkan.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya. Namun hanya anginlah yang keluar dari sana. Sudah berkali-kali juga tangan Kyungsoo terulur, mencoba menyentuh Jongin yang menunduk bersandar di atas stir mobilnya. Namun dengan sendirinya tangan itu kembali ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedikit menyedihkan melihat Jongin yang amat frustasi. Kyungsoo memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin dan ayahnya. Namun perkelahian tadi dan sikap Jongin sekarang, Kyungsoo tau hubungan keduanya sangat tidak baik.

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika suara lirih itu keluar dari bibir Jongin. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Y-ye?"_

Mata Jongin tertutup sekilas. Sungguh terlihat sangat rapuh. Ekspresi kerasnya tergantikan oleh wajah sedih dan lemah miliknya, yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan.

"Pinjami aku telingamu," suara Jongin masih lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap lembut Jongin, "Bicaralah. Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dua kali tarikan nafas panjang Jongin sebelum dia berbicara, "Saat itu umurku 10 tahun," Jongin kembali menarik nafas panjangnya, mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Tahun yang sama dimana Eomma meninggal karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba," Jongin kini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus jalanan sepi dan gelap dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Dan mulai saat itu Appa mulai berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Waktunya hanya dia habiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Dia mulai membatasi pergerakanku. Melarangku melakukan hal yang aku suka dan memaksaku menjadi penerusnya."

Kali ini Jongin mengambil jeda cukup lama. Kyungsoo sekilas melihat genangan kristal bening di ujung mata Jongin sebelum Jongin menutup kembali matanya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi penerusnya. Hanya saja... hanya saja entah mengapa dia kejam sekali. Mengambil semua yang aku suka dalam hidupku. Menari, sahabat-sahabatku, bahkan cintaku..." Suara Jongin menghilang di ujung kalimatnya.

"Dia memaksaku mengambil kelas akselerasi saat SMP, memaksaku memperoleh nilai sempurna, dan memaksaku meneruskan ambisi-ambisinya. Aku berubah membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sangat."

Kyungsoo _speechless_ mendengar cerita Jongin. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika keadaan ini terjadi pada salah satu sahabatnya, ia akan memeluk mereka dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ini adalah Jongin. Seorang Kim Jongin.

"Bodohnya aku bercerita kepadamu... Lupakan apa yang sudah aku katakan," Jongin tersenyum getir, tangannya meraih kunci mobil, memutar hingga suara mesin berbunyi, kemudian membawa mobil tersebut melaju membelah jalanan yang dingin dan gelap.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Kyungsoo kembali terkejut dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ia pikir setelah dari rumahnya, Jongin akan membawanya pulang ke asrama mengingat ini sudah sangat larut dan mereka sedang dalam masa percobaan hukuman. Tapi yang terjadi Jongin malah membawa ke sebuah tempat yang tidak tau apa namanya. Sebuah gudang besar dengan berbagai _gravity_ aneh di pintu masuknya. Kyungsoo perlu memicingkan mata minusnya untuk membaca _gravity_ berwarna silver dan hitam tersebut. EXO. Begitulah yang bisa Kyungsoo baca. Yang kemudian mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sesuatu yang Tuan Kim sebut tadi.

Pintu besar gudang tersebut terbuka dari dalam tepat setelah Jongin menempelkan ponselnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang dalam sambungan telepon. Seorang dengan postur tinggi melambai penuh semangat ke arah Jongin, yang dibalas dengan lambaian pula. Seketika itu mobil Jongin bergerak masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut.

Sedikit rasa kagum Kyungsoo rasakan ketika melihat interior dalam gudang. Berbagai _gravity_ di setiap temboknya. Bahkan Kyungsoo menangkap di salah satu sudut tembok terdapat gambar sekitar beberapa orang dan Jongin salah satunya. Matanya kembali membelalak ketika Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dalam jajaran mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Walaupun berbau berandalan, tapi Kyungsoo berani bertaruh tempat ini begitu _classy_ dan elegan.

"Kai! Kau terlambat. Kris _Ge_ dan Lay _Ge_ sudah berangkat ke _track_ 20 menit yang lalu," sosok yang membukakan pintu tadi buru-buru menghambur ke arah Jongin.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan mobil, Tao. Setelah ini aku harus pulang," Jongin keluar dari mobil, diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Membuat Tao sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _Annyeonghaseyo_," Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat ke arah Tao.

"Akan aku jelaskan kapan-kapan. Yang pasti dia bukan mata-mata yang akan menyerang kita."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Mata tajamnya mengamati sosok Kyungsoo secara mendetail, dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit risih. "Manis."

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh kearah Tao yang kini hanya tersenyum konyol, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kris _Hyung_ dan Lay _Hyung_. Mungkin seminggu ini aku tidak bisa menemui kalian." Jongin berbalik meninggalkan Tao, melambai tanpa menoleh dengan diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati Kai! Dan jaga si manis itu!"

oOo~oOo~oOo

Kyungsoo menatap horor pada dinding tinggi di hadapannya. Seingatnya ketika tadi sore dia melewati tembok ini dari sisi dalam tidak terlalu tinggi. Kenapa sekarang jadi setinggi ini?

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, atau kau mau aku tinggal di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya takut. Sungguh, olah tubuh bukan keahliannya.

"Pegang tanganku!" Jongin memerintah dari puncak tembok. Tangan kekarnya terulur menuju Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa ketika tangan tersebut mengenggam tangannya, sangat kontras dengan telapak tangannya yang kedinginan karena takut.

"Satu, dua, tiga, naik!" dengan susah payah Kyungsoo membiarkan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi, mengikuti tarikan Jongin yang kuat. Batinnya bernafas lega ketika akhirnya tubuhnya dengan sukses mendarat ke puncak tembok. Kemudian bersama-sama mendarat ke tanah.

BRUK.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu terlepas dari wajahnya. Mendadak pandangannya mengabur.

"Sial, penjaga bisa mendengar kita," secepat kilat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ketika menyadari pendaratan mereka yang tidak begitu sempurna.

"Ka-kacamata ku." Kyungsoo mendadak panik. Tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas jalan di depannya. Genggamannya pada jemari Jongin menguat, seolah takut kehilangan arah.

"Siapa di sana?" Suara penjaga asrama. Kyungsoo hafal suara besar tersebut. Dirinya hanya pasrah dan bergantung pada Jongin mau dibawa kemana tubuhnya. Berlari kucing-kucingan di area belakang asrama.

Kemudian dengan tarikan kuat Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kyungsoo tidak yakin ruangan apa, tapi yang pasti ruangan tersebut sangat kecil, hanya sekitar 1x1 meter. Dengan berbagai peralatan kebersihan. Ah Kyungsoo ingat ruangan apa ini. Gudang alat kebersihan milik tukang kebun taman asrama.

"Siapa di sana?"

Suara penjaga asrama makin dekat. Kyungsoo merasakan tangan besar Jongin mendekap mulutnya. Tubuh kecilnya dihimpit dari depan oleh Jongin.

"_Ya_ kalian yang membuat kegaduhan, keluarlah."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, merasakan tubuh Jongin makin menekannya ke tembok. Kyungsoo tidak yakin berapa tepatnya, tapi jaraknya dan Jongin kini sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas terengah-engah Jongin menggelitiki pipi kirinya.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar desisan lirih Jongin ketika senter milik penjaga asrama bergerak-gerak di bawah pintu, menandakan sang penjaga kini berada di depan pintu gudang ini. Entah karena gugup atau ketakutan, dengan reflek Jongin makin menghimpit Kyungsoo, tangannya tidak lagi mendekap mulut Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya berada di sisi kepala Kyungsoo menumpu tubuhnya dan memenjarakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan nafas Jongin yang kini bercampur dengan nafasnya. Dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah, mengenggam erat kedua sisi perut Jongin. Merasakan betapa kekarnya otot-otot di dalam sana.

Iseng, Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya mengarah tepat pada mata Jongin. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Walaupun tanpa kacamata, Kyungsoo bisa melihat pandangan tajam itu menusuk kearahnya. Nafas mereka bertubrukan secara langsung, menguar memberikan sensasi aneh oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak paham, mengapa nafasnya mendadak sesak. Entah karena kelelahan berlari, rasa takut ketahuan penjaga asrama, atau...

Karena alasan lain.

**TBC.**

* * *

HUAHAHAHAHAHAH APAAN INI? *pundung*

Lama nggak update begitu update jadi ancur begini. Mian T^T

Betewe, Kaisoo momentnya udah banyak belum? Atau kurang? Chap depan insya Allah full kaisoo moment.

Di chap ini banyak banget tokoh baru. Dan geng EXO yang seneng balapan itu, terinspirasi dari fic Arbitrage :D kekekeke~

Oh ya, pada tau Yoon Sohee kan? Cewek yang suka keluyuran malem di MV EXO drama version, FYI. Dia aku masukin cast karena mukanya mirip Kai. *nggakadahubungannyasih*

Sekali lagi makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang uadah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic nista ini. Makasih banyak beneran gue serius suka terharu baca review kalian. Merasa dihargai bingit sebagai author huhuhuhu :" /sobs. Kalian lah alasan terbesar gue buat nglanjutin fic ini. :"

Dan mengingat fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mohon kritik dan sarannya please. Satu review membangkitkan gariah gue sebagai author. *halah

Ppyong~

xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Heartbeat

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 4 -HEARTBEAT**

* * *

"Jangan bergerak," Jongin berbisik pelan, mata tajamnya menghujam tepat pada manik Kyungsoo, mengirimkan singal-singal yang membuat perasan Kyungsoo menjadi aneh.

Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi keduanya, menandakan rasa cemas dan khawatir yang teramat. Sinar senter itu sekarang makin jelas dan terang, bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan sang penjaga asrama yang siap membuka kenop pintu masuk gudang ini.

Tettertettetetet... _I got a boy meotjin..._

"_Yoboseyo_? Ah... _Ye, ye..."_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega. Suara penjaga asrama perlahan menghilang seiring dengan langkahnya yang juga menghilang. Jongin kemudian membuka pintu gudang, memeriksa apakah keadaan di luar cukup aman .

"Keluarlah. Orang tua itu sudah pergi."

Kyungsoo mengikuti instruksi Jongin, keluar dari persembunyian. Dirinya mendadak panik ketika menyadari Jongin yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"Jong-jongin, tunggu!"

Jongin menoleh, memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa-" mata Jongin sedikit melebar ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meraih sebelah lengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya, meminta belas kasihan dari Jongin.

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa detik, pandangannya tertuju pada jemari Kyungsoo yang mencengkram lengannya lembut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia meneruskan langkah panjangnya, membiarkan jemari Kyungsoo tetap pada posisisnya.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan suara berisik di pagi hari. Suara kran dari kamar mandi, suara jendela yang dibuka, bahkan suara buku-buku yang ditata. Jongin juga mulai terbiasa, hal pertama yang akan dia lihat ketika membuka matanya.

"Pagi, Jongin-_ah_."

Jongin mengernyit heran ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah terbalut seragam rapi. Seingatnya mereka masih dalam masa hukuman kan?

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, dengan perlahan ia hampiri Jongin yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya, "Hukuman kita diringankan."

"_Mwo?_"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, mata bulatnya berbinar lucu menatap Jongin yang masih setengah sadar, "Aku juga kurang tau. Tapi ketika aku bangun tadi, aku mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol kalau kita bertiga disuruh menghandap Heechul Songsaengnim."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Dengan malas ia singkirkan selimut tebalnya, sedikit terkejut dengan suhu pagi yang cukup menusuk kulitnya. Segera ia raih handuk kesayangannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Berharap air akan menghilangkan rasa kantuknya setelah semalaman bermain kucing-kucingan dalam acara kabur bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan gugup di hadapan _Songsaengnim_ paling kejam di SM _High_ _School_ tersebut. Walaupun wajah Heechul _Songsaengnim_ sangat menawan -bahkan mendekati cantik- tapi ketegasan serta kekejamannya tidak ada tandingannya. Kyungsoo tau benar bagaimana cerita dari para siswa yang datang terlambat. Membersihkan seluruh koridor yang luasnya tidak kira-kira, menguras kolam ikan kesayangan kepala sekolah, dan hukuman-hukuman kejam lainnya sudah biasa menjadi santapan mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa sedikit ragu ketika Chanyeol memberitahukannya bahwa hukumannya akan diringankan.

"Kalian bertiga..." Heechul _Songsaengnim_ berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_ dan penuh dramatisir. Mata bulatnya sedikit melotot.

"Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada guru yang selalu memanjakan kalian!" suara Heechul _Songsaengnim_ terkesan lirih, namun penuh dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Kalau saja tidak karena Siwon dan Ryeowook, aku bahkan ingin membuat hukuman kalian makin berat."

"Maafkan sifat kekanak-kanakan kami, _Songsaengnim_," Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, sungguh mengutarakan rasa sesal yang tulus.

"Karena kalian siswa berprestasi, mereka memintaku meringankan hukuman kalian. Hukuman skors satu minggu kalian aku cabut. Sebagai gantinya..."

Kyungsoo makin menunduk, berdoa sekhusuk mungkin, beraharap hukumannya nanti tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun.

"Selama satu minggu, kalian akan aku hukum seperti anak-anak yang terlambat. Membersihkan koridor, menguras kolam, merawat tanaman, dan lain-lain. Untuk kau, Choi Minho, karena kau tingkat akhir dan harus mengikuti kelas tambahan, maka hukumanmu dilaksanakan pagi hari. Dan kalian berdua, setelah pulang sekolah wajib melaksanakan hukumanku." Heechul _Songsaengnim_ menyerutup tehnya anggun, memberi jeda pada kelanjutan kalimat berikutnya.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa diam-diam mangkir dari hukumanku. Aku punya banyak mata-mata yang akan memonitor kalian bertiga. Dan ini, aku sudah membuatkan daftar hukuman kalian seminggu ke depan," Heechul _Songsaengnim_ melemparkan tiga lembar kertas berisi daftar hukuman dengan sembarang.

Ketiganya kemudian minta pamit, undur diri dari ruangan bercat _pink_ namun penuh aura menyeramkan tersebut. Selangkah lagi mencapai pintu keluar, ketika Kyungsoo mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo secara reflek menoleh, memasang wajah penuh hormat pada _Songsaengnim_-nya. Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Victoria _Songsaengnim_ juga memintamu menemuinya."

Mendengar kata Victoria, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya makin berpacu hebat. Wajah putihnya terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sebagian leher dan dahinya.

Victoria _Songsaengnim _adalah guru yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi beasiswa.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Sepanjang pelajaran hari ini, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakan dalam kelas. Pandangannya memang selalu menuju pada _white_ _board_ di depan kelas, namun sesungguhnya itu hanya pandangan kosong, Kyungsoo sibuk melamun. Percakapan pagi tadi dengan Victoria _Songsaengnim_ terus saja berputar dalam kepalanya.

"_Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan beasiswamu, Kyungsoo-_ya_."_

"Songsaengnim_..."_

"_Kau tau kesalahan sekecil apapun akan menghancurkanmu kan? Seharusnya kau ingat kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo."_

_Kyungsoo meremas ujung _blazer_-nya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Terlalu dingin dan gugup._

"_Keputusannya besok. Aku, Heechul _Songsaengnim_, guru pembimbingmu, dan kepala sekolah akan mengadakan diskusi kecil untuk menentukan nasib beasiswamu selanjutnya."_

_Kyungsoo hanya diam, pikirannya terlalu kacau sekarang._

"_Berdoalah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."_

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terkejut, kaget dengan guncangan kecil pada lengannya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang yang cemberut di sampingnya, sepertinya sudah beberapa panggilan yang Kyungsoo abaikan.

"_Mian_, bagaimana tadi?" Kyungsoo melinguk ke sekitarnya. Sebagian siswa mulai sibuk dengan teman sebangku mereka masing-masing, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Mana yang harus dikerjakan, Chanyeol?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap sahabat yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan keraguan, "_Gwencana_."

"Serius?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol, kau terlalu khawatir," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Pastikan tidak ada rahasia, ne? Jangan anggap kami sahabatmu kalau kau tidak bercerita apapun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Belum saatnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau membebani pikiran sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sebagian besar bersorak senang ketika akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini usai. Bel penuh jasa, malaikat penyelamat bagi mereka yang sudah jenuh dan bosan mendengarkan pelajaran. Termasuk Jongin. Sudah sedari tadi Jongin menantikan bel ini. Dirinya merasa risih dengan berbagai pandangan yang terus saja menghujamnya sepanjang pelajaran hari ini. Terutama seseorang yang duduk di sebrangnya. Sosok bermarga Byun yang Jongin kenal sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo itu terus saja menatapnya penuh rasa benci dan amarah.

Jongin tau ini tentang skandalnya kemarin. Sehun bahkan mengatakan kalau rekaman adengan baku hantam antara dirinya dan Minho sudah beredar luas di internet. Menjadi _tranding_ topik dan _top_ _views_ hanya dalam satu hari. Berbagai rumor tentang masa lalunya dan rumor-rumor baru makin berkembang dalam lingkungan para penggoisip yang tentu saja semakin memanaskan keadaan.

"Jongin, mau keluar bersamaku? _Refreshing_ bisa sedikit meringankan pikiranmu," Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama _club_ terkenal di Seoul, tersenyum khas anak nakal. Jongin tidak menyangka kalau Sehun yang kalem di kelas ternyata memiliki sisi liar.

"Kalau kau mau menggantikan hukumanku, dengan senang hati tuan Oh."

Sehun baru ingat kalau Jongin masih harus melaksanakan rangkaian hukumannya. Ia mengangguk paham, "Susul aku kalau kau mau, kau tau tempatnya kan? Aku rasa kau butuh beberapa gadis."

Jongin mengangguk sekilas. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku _blazer_-nya, mencari selembar kertas yang sudah lecek. Jadwal hukumannya.

"Membersihkan kolam renang? Orang tua itu gila."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kyungsoo memandang miris kolam renang berukuran 25x12x2 meter dihadapannya. Genangan air yang tadinya penuh mulai berangsur berkurang, tersedot oleh lubang pengurasan. Kyungsoo sendiri mulai cemas, sudah 20 menit sejak kelas berakhir tapi batang hidung Jongin belum juga kelihatan. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau Jongin mangkir dari hukuman dan melarikan diri dari kewajibannya. Tega sekali kalau itu benar terjadi.

Kyungsoo pun mulai menggulung celana dan kemeja miliknya, tangan mungilnya mengambil beberapa sikat yang akan digunakan untuk menggosok lantai kolam renang. Langkahnya sempat terpeleset beberapa kali ketika sampai di dasar kolam, tidak menyangka akan selicin itu. Tangannya dengan lemas mulai menyikat lantai kolam, mata Kyungsoo memang tertuju pada apa yang dikerjakannya, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Entah sudah sampai dimana pikirannya melayang, memikirkan nasibnya di sekolah ini. Kyungsoo tau benar, tanpa adanya beasiswa yang menopangnya, ia tidak akan mampu bersekolah disini.

"Ck, menyikat seperti itu, tahun depan baru akan selesai!"

Sebuah suara sinis menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan dunia sekitarnya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata minusnya, mencari tau pemilik suara tersebut. Lengkungan pada bibir secara reflek terbentuk ketika mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

"Jongin! Kau datang!"

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya, dengan gerakan gesit dan tanpa keraguan Jongin menuruni tangga kolam, hingga akhirnya berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Cepat selesaikan. Masih ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan," Jongin kini mengambil posisi di samping Kyungsoo, mulai menyikat dengan lincah.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, matanya masih fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Sebrengsek apapun aku, tanggung jawab tetap tanggung jawab."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Jongin sendiri kini memilih membersihkan dari arah yang berlawanan, berharap cara itu lebih efisisen untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Dua jam berlalu ketika ahirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu di titik yang sama, menandakan berakhirnya pekerjaan mereka.

"Akhirnya," Kyungsoo bersorak senang, peluh yang membasahi dahinya ia usap perlahan.

"Ck, hanya membersihkan seperempatnya saja bangga."

Kyungsoo cemberut, tidak terima, "Aku kesulitan melihat dengan jelas tau! Kau harusnya merasakan melihat tanpa kacamata seperti ini sangat menyusahkan."

Jongin memandang lekat Kyungsoo, memasang ekspresi yang susah ditebak, "Ayo makan, aku lapar."

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo sedikit merasa panik ketika mendengar ajakan Jongin tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sama sekali. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit... gugup.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Berbagai model kacamata yang berjejer rapi di etalase menghiasi penglihatan Kyungsoo sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jongin berbohong. Ia tidak mengajak Kyungsoo makan, malah membawa ke tempat ini. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika ia harus mengganti kacamatanya yang hilang kemarin malam. Hanya saja tempat ini terlalu mahal untuk dompet seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Cobalah yang ini. Model seperti ini sedang populer," penjaga optik menyodorkan sebuah kacamata besar ber-_frame_ merah, terlihat trendi memang.

"Tidak, tidak. Orang ini tidak cocok memakai seperti itu. Yang itu, bagaimana?" Jongin menunjuk kacamata setengah _frame_ berwarna putih.

Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Mencoba memakaikan kacamata itu di wajah Kyungsoo. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak puas ketika menyadari warnanya tidak cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tolong seperti ini yang warnanya coklat," Jongin menyodorkan kacamata dalam tangannya dan menerima yang lain. Kembali menghadap Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin sudah terulur tiga per empat dari jarak seluruhnya ketika Jongin menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kali matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo seperti ini. Hanya saja, kali ini Jongin merasa mata itu sungguh... ah, Jongin sendiri tidak paham. Mata bulat dan _innocent_ tersebut berhasil menyeretnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau coba sendiri," Jongin merasa sedikit gelagapan. Secepat mungkin ia alihkan penglihatannya ke arah lain. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

"Aku ambil yang itu, tolong sesuaikan dengan minusnya," Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, menyodorkan ke penjaga optik.

"Jong-jongin sebenarnya kita bisa memilih yang lain dulu. Aku rasa ini terlalu mahal untukku."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menggubris kalimat Kyungsoo. Bukan karena sikap dinginnya. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi Jongin masih berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya yang entah mengapa malah semakin kacau. Dan Jongin mengutuk hal tersebut.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Jongin di tempat tidur ketika ia bangun. Bahkan tas dan seragam yang biasanya digantung di balik pintu pun sudah tidak ada. Padahal ini masih pukul 5.30, terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia ingat hari ini adalah hari penentuan nasib eksistensinya di sekolah ini. Bahkan sedari tadi malam, Kyungsoo kesusahan tidur, terlalu memikirkan hari ini.

Kyungsoo bahkan sengaja melewatkan sarapan rutinnya dan berangkat tanpa membiarkan sesuatu masuk ke perutnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk sekedar mengingat rasa lapar. Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari asrama menuju sekolahnya namun bagaikan satu jam menurut Kyungsoo. Berbagai sapaan hanya Kyungsoo balas dengan anggukan lemah. Ah... sebenarnya di saat-saat seeperti ini Kyungsoo membutuhkan ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman. Tapi mengingat di masa lalu Kyungsoo-lah yang paling sering merepotkan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak mau membebani pikiran mereka kembali.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya gemetaran di atas kenop pintu ruang Victoria _Songsaengnim_. Berkali-kali batinnya mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, sebelum akhirnya pintu coklat itu ia dorong perlahan.

Sosok cantik Victoria _Songsaengnim_ mulai terdeteksi penglihatan Kyungsoo. Victoria menyambutnya dengan senyuman, seperti biasa. Namun Kyungsoo merasa senyuman itu terlihat berbeda. Entah itu hanya perasaannya atau memang kenyataanya begitu. Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya mengabur seiring kalimat lirih yang lolos dari bibir Victoria _Songsaengnim_.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, beasiswamu..."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kyungsoo berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak peduli penglihatannya yang mulai buram tertutupi cairan bening yang menggumpal di ujung matanya. Kaki pendeknya terus saja melaju, mengabaikan nafasnya yang makin mencekik dadanya.

"Seh-sehun hh~ Baek-baekhyun hh~ dimana?" Sehun yang tengah mengerjakan PR menatap kaget Kyungsoo yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya di penuhi keringat dan mungkin saja air mata, karena mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat merah.

"Di-dia belum datang," Sehun masih terpaku melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, menjawab seadanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, tubuh mungilnya berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Berniat menemui sahabatnya yang lain. Kyungsoo sungguh membutuhkan mereka untuk saat ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Jongin di depan kelas. Pemilik kulit tan itu memandang kaget pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kacau.

"Kau kenap-"

Jongin sempat terhuyung ke belakang ketika tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo menerjangnya, memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu. Jongin merasakan bahu itu bergetar pelan dalam pelukannya, dan sesuatu yang basah ia rasakan di _blazer_ seragamnya.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo terisak pelan.

Jongin terdiam, ia menyadari mimik mukanya yang berubah kecut ketika mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Beasiswaku... beasiswaku..."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Jika kau masuk angin, IQ kebanggaanmu itu bisa berkurang secara drastis."

Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di balkon menoleh.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak akan keluar hanya karena insiden murahan itu. Dan beasiswamu aman."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Matanya masih fokus melihat ke atas, ke arah sinar bulan yang begitu cantik.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Minho _sunbae_, kalian-"

"Dia secara personal sudah minta maaf, tapi tetap saja. Aku masih melihat jutaan rasa benci dalam tatapannya."

"Apa seperti itu tidak apa-apa? Aku pernah mendengar kalau ayah Minho _Sunbae_ adalah polisi yang berpengaruh di Seoul."

"Aku pernah mengalami kesulitan yang lebih dari pada ini. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kembali tesenyum lembut, "Aku senang, kini kau lebih banyak berbicara denganku. Apa artinya kau telah membuka diri untuk berteman denganku?"

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, kemudian tubuhnya berbalik masuk kamar. "Tidurlah Kyungsoo, ini sudah malam."

Kyungsoo mengamati punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh, menikmati punggung kekar itu dari belakang. Manik matanya terus saja mengikuti arah Jongin. Jongin dengan ekspresi serius mengotak-atik ponselnya, Jongin yang berbaring di ranjangnya, Jongin yang menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan Jongin yang perlahan-lahan menutup mata tajamnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan saat itu, perasaan aneh yang sama dengan saat di gudang muncul kembali. Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya memendek tanpa sebab, debaran abstrak mendera dadanya, dan... ah, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak paham. Tanda-tanda aneh seperti ini belum pernah Kyungsoo temukan dalam buku yang ia baca. Sama sekali tidak ada.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Ini adalah hari Kamis dan Kyungsoo benci jika hari Kamis tiba. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah sedari tadi berganti pakaian taekwondo yang menjadi topik pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Ditambah dengan berita bahwa kelas mereka dan kelas Baekhyun akan dijadikan satu dalam pelajaran, membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat akan segera bertemu _soulmate_ bergosipnya.

Suasana ramai dan penuh sorak sorai tercipta begitu dua kelas paling heboh itu bersatu. Dikarenakan guru olahraga mereka –Siwon _Songsaengnim_- yang sedang sibuk mengurusi pernikahannya akhir-akhir ini, kelas mereka sering dijadikan satu saat pelajaran olahraga dalam dua minggu terakhir. Kyungsoo sendiri bersungut sebal saat melihat yang lainnya terlihat _excited_, sedang dirinya merasa asing dengan suasana ini. Baginya menghadiri kelas olahraga hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Selama dua jam ke depan ia hanya perlu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika yang lainnya melakukan praktik dengan baik. Seperti sekarang contohnya, ketika secara kebetulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpasangan untuk memperagakan teknik yang sudah diberikan Siwon _Songsaengnim_, Kyungsoo hanya perlu ber-'waaa' dan ber-'yeeahh' untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Selanjutnya, kelas 2-A Kim Jongin. 2-B Do Kyungsoo."

Sorak dan teriakan cukup keras bergemuruh di ruang gymnasium. Beberapa bersorak ke arah Kyungsoo dan beberapa Jongin. Perlu waktu tiga detik hingga Kyungsoo sadar namanya lah yang di panggil Siwon Songsaengnim. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran ketika maju ke depan. Ditambah yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah Jongin, membuat rasa rileksnya semakin menguap entah kemana.

"_Junbi, sijak_!"

Kyungsoo tau benar teori teknik-teknik taekwondo yang diajarkan Siwon tadi. Kuda-kuda selebar bahu, tangan mengepal di pinggang, dan gerakan mengayun ke depan. Tapi sungguh, mempraktikannya sama sekali bukan keahlian Kyungsoo.

Berbekal rasa nekat dan harapan akan keberuntungan, Kyungsoo maju duluan, melayangkan pukulan. Ia tau gerakannya sangat lemah untuk Jongin, tapi setidaknya ia berusaha. Dan benar, dengan mudah pukulan itu Jongin tepis. Kini giliran Jongin yang melayangkan pukulan, membidik bagian leher Kyungsoo. Menghadapi hal itu tentu naluri bertahan Kyungsoo berfungsi, ia menangkis dengan mengenggam pergelangan Jongin dan mendorongnya kuat, sama sekali tidak ada dalam teori. Namun toh sekuat apapun tenaga Kyungsoo tetap saja kalah dengan Jongin. Sosok yang lebih muda dari Kyungsoo tersebut dengan gesit menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk menangkap tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian memutar sehingga posisinya kini persis di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat payah," bisikan lirih dari Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin membanting tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting ke atas matras yang empuk, namun kembali nalurinya berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan satu tangan ia tarik Jongin hingga sosok itu ikut terjatuh bersama Kyungsoo.

BRUK.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan meski tubuhnya jatuh di atas matras. Sesuatu yang berat menimpanya dan Kyungsoo merasakan hembusan angin di seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuka mata, menemukan hujaman tatapan yang sudah tidak asing untuknya. Ia seperti merasakan _deja_ _vu_.

Tatapan tajam itu...

Nafas yang saling bertubrukan...

Dan...

Jantung Kyungsoo.

Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sama-sama berdiri, ketika Siwon _Songsaengnim_ mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya, perasaannya masih sama.

Jantung Kyungsoo masih berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan keras.

Sakitkah Kyungsoo?

**TBC.**

* * *

Errrr~ no comment buat chapter ini. Nggak tau kenapa pas dibaca ulang kok kesannya ngebosenin dan murahan kayak gini ya? #emangbiasanyaberkelas -,-

Sebenernya pengen masukin cerita lain di chap ini. Sehun atau Baekhyun gitu. Tapi ternyata buat Kaisoo aja kuotanya udah mefet banget, takutnya bakal kepanjangan. Dan maaf banget kalau Kaisoo momentnya bener-bener murahan. Huaaaaah.

Sedikit bocoran, chap depan adalah pencarian jati diri(?) Kaisoo. Intinya chap depan bakal ada penyangkalan dan mungkin orang ketiga :3

So, stay tune dan nantikan chapter 5 yaaa~ :D #dihajar

Seperti biasa, beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada reader yang setia menunggu fic nista ini. Reader yang review, follow, dan favorit. Makin banyak gini yang ReFoFav ya ampun aku terharu beneran iniii T.T Makasih, makasiiiihhh banyak :"

Dan seperti biasa, kritik, saran dan masukan will be loved :D #ketjupbanjir

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ppyong~


	5. Absolutely Normal

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort |**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read! | Warn buat under 15, ada adegan bahaya yang nggak cocok buat kalian. Skip jika menemukan adegan tersebut please!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 5 – ABSOLUTELY NORMAL  
**

* * *

"Aku bisa membayangkan tubuh seksinya dalam pelukanku. Oh begitu senangnya auuuu~"

Plak.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Sakit!"

"Bersihkan pikiran kotormu, Park Chanyeol. Menjijikan," Baekhyun melotot, terlihat sangat kesal.

"Biar. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tahan melihat orang seseksi Krystal seperti itu? Hanya orang yang tidak normal Baekhyun," sergah Chanyeol sembari meminum jusnya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"_Majayo_, aku setuju denganmu Yeol,"Jongdae yang sedang melahap spagettinya ikut menyambung. Kemudian dijawab dengan _high_ _five_ kekompakan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sama saja Jongdae. Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari? Menonton video sialan itu sambil menyebut nama Hyuna berulang-ulang. Sama saja menjijikan," Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Jongdae kesal.

"Video apa?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja video por-"

PLAK.

_"YA_ BAEKHYUN!"

"Jangan mengotori pikiran _innoccent_ Kyungsoo, Chanyeol."

"Padahal kau juga sama saja kan Baek? Kau pikir aku tidak tau dalam mimpimu kau mengumamkan nama seseorang dan menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan sambil melenguh?"

"Jongdae!"

"Oh _jinjja_? Siapa yang dia sebut? Lizzy? Hyeri? _Nuguya?"_ Chanyeol menarik-narik kemeja Jongdae _excited_, minta kejelasan.

Jongdae dengan jelas melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang gelisah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan tangannya mencengkram sendok gusar.

"Aku juga tidak tau Yeol. Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menengahi mereka. Bertanya dengan tatapan super polos, membuat siapa saja ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

Tiga lainnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan sepolos ini. Baekhyun yang di sampingnya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo kecil, sambil berkata betapa menggemaskannya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran adakah orang yang kau sukai Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba datang dari Jongdae.

"Orang yang aku sukai? Aku menyukai kalian bertiga."

"_Aniyo_, bukan seperti itu. Bagaimana akau menjelaskannya ya?" Jongdae melemparkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo. Mungkin bisa juga disebut orang yang kau cintai."

Kyungsoo terdiam, terlihat berfikir keras.

"Sejujurnya, aku pernah memergoki Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang Bang Minah beberapa kali."

Pernyataan dari Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae terkejut. Hal seperti ini berarti kemajuan besar untuk ukuran seorang Kyungsoo. Sepanjang kebersamaan mereka, jarang Kyungsoo menaruh perhatian pada hal semacam itu.

"Kau menyukai Minah?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Menginterupsi percakapan mereka siang itu.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"_Kau menyukai Minah?"_

Sudah ribuan kali pertanyaan Baekhyun menggema di ruang kepalanya. Bahkan buku matematika yang tergeletak manis di hadapan Kyungsoo sampai di acuhkan olehnya.

Bang Minah.

Kyungsoo memang sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Mata sipit dan wajah manisnya selalu mengingatkan pada adik angkat kesayangannya di panti dulu. Kehilangan kontak setelah adik kesayangannya itu di adopsi sering kali membuat Kyungsoo menatap Minah untuk sekedar meredakan rasa rindunya. Apakah seperti itu bisa disebut suka?

"Kyungsoo soal yang ini bagaima?" Jongin yang duduk di sebelah meja belajar Kyungsoo menarik kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih saja melamun.

TUK.

"Awww~ sa-sakit," Kyungsoo mengelus dahi yang dipukul Jongin dengan pensil. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Kau bisa dirasuki kalau terus melamun seperti itu tau! Aku tanya soal ini!" Jongin mendorong bukunya kasar. Sejujurnya saat ini separuh harga dirinya sudah jatuh hanya karena bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Katanya kau jenius, soal seperti ini kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Apapun itu kecuali fisika. Aku heran untuk apa menghitung waktu buah kepala untuk jatuh dari pohonnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Diraihnya buku milik Jongin. Menganalisis soal sebelum akhirnya jarinya dengan lihai menari di atas kertas. Dahinya mengkerut, dan bibirnya mengumamkan beberapa rumus yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Senyum lebar terkembang begitu ia menyelesaikan soal tersebut.

"Sudah selesai!" Kyungsoo berterik senang, menoleh ke arah Jongin.

DEG.

Kyungsoo bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti ketika pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Walaupun kini jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh, tapi Kyungsoo tetap merasakan perasaan aneh yang sering mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau menggemaskan ketika mengerjakan soalnya tadi," Jongin tersenyum lembut, buku dihadapan Kyungsoo diambil alih olehnya. Mengamati penyelesaian yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas, perutnya mulas, dan kakinya lemas. Dengan gerakan kasar ia bangkit dari kursinya, membuat bunyi yang cukup keras dan mengakibatkan Jongin menatapnya heran.

"A-aku haus," Kyungsoo berbalik dan meraih botol minum di samping tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ketika ia tak lagi bertatapan dengan manik Jongin, perasaan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Kau menggemaskan ketika mengerjakan soalnya tadi."_

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya gemetar mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo a-"

"HUAAA~"

"Ya! _Wae_ _geure_?" Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak beres. Matanya melotot kaget ketika mengetahui botol yang digengam Kyungsoo terjatuh, tergeletak di atas kasur Kyungsoo bersama seluruh isinya.

"A-aku kaget ketika kau memanggilku. Botolnya..." suara Kyungsoo bergetar, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya, setengah geli dan setengah kasihan melihat kelakuan ceroboh Kyungsoo. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo dengan postur kecil dan nampak rapuh itu mengemasi kasur yang basah terkena sebotol penuh air mineral.

"Ya sudah. Malam ini kita berbagi tempat tidur saja."

Kyungsoo melotot kaget, "_m-mwo_?"

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kalau Kyungsoo hitung, sudah beberapa kali ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan sesama laki-laki. Kali pertama adalah dengan Hyungsik dan Daehyun, teman masa kecilnya di panti asuhan. Kemudian Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka berempat berbagi satu kasur sempit saat menginap di rumah milik Jongdae saat tahun baru lalu. Yang terakhir adalah saat ini, dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit bingung, sebelumnya rasanya tidak seperti ini. Tapi dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup dan... entahlah. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung menafsirkan perasaannya sendiri. Padahal posisi merea kini sudah saling memunggui, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa aneh dan canggung.

Kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik dengan gerakan pelan, takut membangunkan Jongin yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Matanya sedikit mengerjap ketika mendapati punggung Jongin dihadapannya. Punggung itu begitu lebar dan kokoh, seakan sangat kuat. Berbeda dengan milik Kyungsoo yang terkesan mungil.

Iseng Kyungsoo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung itu. Telunjuknya mencapai permukaan punggung Jongin dan mulai menggerakkan dengan gerakan halus. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian menarik jarinya secepat kilat ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tulis. Pipinya kembali memanas. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan tindakan bodoh tanpa sadar seperti itu. Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan perkataan Jongin tadi. Mungkin memang benar Kyungsoo kerasukan karena terlalu lama melamun.

"Emmh~ dingin. Kutup utara memang sangat dingin."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika tubuh Jongin mulai bergerak menggapai selimut kemudian berbalik.

"Tapi beruang ini begitu hangat," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Pandangannya gelap dan yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan sebuah lengan melingkupi tubuh mungilnya.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG.

Perut Kyungsoo serasa diaduk-aduk, efek dari hormon adrenalin yang di produksi tubuhnya. Dengan gusar ia mulai memindahkan lengan Jongin di tubuhnya. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini makin membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh.

"Diamlah beruang, kau begitu hangat," Jongin kembali mengumam dalam tidurnya. Dengan sekali hentak ia rapatkan jarak dengan 'beruang hangatnya', bahkan kakinya ikut mengunci pergerakannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa diam, mengigit bibirnya kuat menahan perasaan aneh yang terus saja muncul. Jantungnya sedari tadi bergerak menggila, dan seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar terkena sengatan listrik. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, beberapa kali mengambil dan menghembuskan udara dengan dalam. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit hingga Kyungsoo sedikit beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini. Kyungsoo mulai nyaman merasakan ritme cepat jantungnya, mulai nyaman dengan lengan dan kaki yang mengunci pergerakannya. Tubuhnya mulai rileks, secara reflek kepalanya menelusuk ke dalam dada Jongin, mencari posisi paling nyaman. Detakan jantung Jongin seolah menjadi _lullab__y_ untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan saat itu dirinya sadar, Kyungsoo mulai menyukai perasaan anehnya kepada Jongin.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Kyungsoo itu Minah," Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Di sana, di depan pintu kelasnya Kyungsoo melihat Minah yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa gadis. Minah memang sering ke kelasnya untuk menemui beberapa teman ketika jam istirahat datang.

"_Otthe_? Kau merasaannya?"

Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol bingung, "merasakan apa?"

"Tentu saja meraskan debaran di jantungmu. Merasaan wajahmu memanas dan ingin rasanya memandangnya terus menerus," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan ekspresi hiper. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Minah, menunggu reaksi yang disebutkan Chanyeol tadi.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Kyungsoo merasakan tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Apa dadanya harus berdebar kalau kau menyukai seseorang? Apa wajahmu harus memanas saat kau menyukai seseo- tunggu dulu.

_Jantung berdebar dan wajah memanas._

Bukankah itu yang terjadi ketika Kyungsoo bersama Jongin? Apa artinya...

"_Andwe_!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Diraihnya kembali pensil di hadapannya, menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan beberapa soal kalkulus.

"Ei~ aku melihat wajahmu memerah, Soo," Chanyeol menyenggol pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Batinnya terus bergejolak, menolak apa yang dirasakannya.

"_Wajahku memanas karena udaranya panas. Ya! Pasti karena itu."_

Padahal Kyungsoo tau, saat ini Seoul mulai memasuki musim gugur yang dingin.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Sehun _Oppa_, terimalah ini," seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru dengan malu-malu.

Jongin menatap adegan-pengungkapan-perasaaan-yang-menjijikan-dan- sok-romantis tersebut. Jongin yakin adegan berikutnya adalah senyum manis dan aegyo Sehun yang menerima hadiah tersebut. Sebagai _playboy_ kelas kakap, Jongin bisa dengan mudah menebak perlakukan seorang laki-laki kepada wanita hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Pergilah, aku sedang malas diganggu."

Ding dong. 0 point untuk Jongin.

"Tapi _Oppa_..."

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih? Pergilah," kali ini Sehun sedikit kasar, membuat gadis itu berlari sambil terisak pelan.

"Wuhuu~ aku tidak menyangka tuan Oh sebegitu kejamnya terhadap gadis manis seperti dia."

"Aku bosan bersikap manis di depan gadis-gadis tersebut, membuat mereka makin mengejarku."

Jongin menyeringai, setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu saat aku mengajakmu ke _club_ tempo hari. Dia DJ disana," jelas Sehun sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Jadi seorang _noona_, eoh?"

Sehun mengentikan aktivitas menulisnya sejenak, tersenyum kecil, "_Ani_~ dia seorang _namja_."

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, tidak menyangka Sehun seorang _gay_.

"Silahkan kalau setelah ini kau menghindariku."

Jongin tertawa, memukul bahu Sehun, "Tenang saja, aku orang yang terbuka menerima hal-hal seperti itu."

"Jadi Baekhyun, benar kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Minah?" sebuah suara pelan namun berhasil mengusik telinga Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau benar, Yongguk?"

"Aish~ apa bagusnya Minah sih? Gadis sok imut seperti dia," Jongin menoleh, di tempat duduk Baekhyun sekarang sudah ramai oleh beberapa gadis dan laki-laki berpostur _bodyguard_.

"Aku lebih suka Kyungsoo dengan Minah dari pada dengan _namja_ maniak dan _yeoja_ agressive seperti kalian."

Jongin menoleh kembali, mengabaian percakapan mereka dan mencoba fokus memainan ponselnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia tidak suka dengan para _fans_ berat Kyungsoo tersebut. Dan siapa lagi itu, Minah? Jongin mendecih. Dirinya tidak sadar, rahangnya kini mengeras menahan emosi.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Jongin meneguk sebotol penuh air mineral, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering pasca melaksanakan hukumannya ditambah latihan basket empat jam nonstop. Jongin mengamati lapangan basket yang sudah sepi, mengingat rekannya yang lain sudah pulang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Lapangan itu begitu luas, dan Jongin berhasil menguasainya, menaklukkan dengan mudah. Tapi Jongin sadar, hatinya tidak akan merasa puas. Lapangan ini sama sekali bukan dunianya, ini hanya salah satu hobinya. Menggelikan memang ketika mengingat hidup Jongin yang diatur ayahnya sendiri. Dipaksa masuk dunia asing yang bahkan Jongin tidak suka. Sungguh, Jongin benci jika harus mengingat hal tersebut.

"AKU MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN DIA _OPPA_!"

"Pelankan suaramu!"

Jongin menoleh, perlahan mengikuti sumber suara itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku... melihat kalian," sang gadis terisak pelan, suaranya jelas-jelas bergetar. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jongin hanya bisa melihat bayangan dua orang di lorong keluar _gymnasium._

"Lalu mau apa? Putus denganku? Aku setuju-setuju saja, Krystal-_ssi_."

"Minho _Oppa_!"

Minho berdecih pelan, "lagi pula aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Jongin tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi ia mendengar suara langkah menjauh dan tangisan yang makin keras. Malas ikut campur, Jongin memilih keluar dari gymnasium secepatnya. Namun sial, ketika hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya, Jongin menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf," sosok tadi –Krystal- terisak pelan. Jongin dengan jelas bisa melihat mata sembab dan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia berniat segera mungkin keluar namun sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Jongin-_ssi_, boleh aku meminjam bahumu?"

Jongin terdiam, belum sempat ia menjawab ketika Krystal dengan tiba-tiba menariknya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Minho brengsek!" Krystal meruntuk dalam tangisannya, membenamkan lebih dalam wajahnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya diam. Membiarkan Krystal melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Udara musim gugur di malam hari begitu menusuk tulang dan berpotensi membuat tubuh flu. Jongin mengeratkan jaketnya, ingin sekali sekali segera sampai di kamar dan bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu sampai di depan kamar bernomor 1214 dengan tulisan Kyungsoo and Jongin's room. Aneh juga menyadari Jongin menyukai tulisan yang dibuat Kyungsoo, padahal saat pertama datang ke sini ia begitu jijik dengan tulisan tersebut. Pelan ia dorong pintu berwana coklat tersebut, berusaha tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Jongin tidak mau membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng pelan ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di meja belajarnya.

"Kyungsoo, bangun. Pindahlah ke tempat tidurmu."

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyung-" Jongin sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan kulit Kyungsoo yang panas. Tangannya ia pindahkan ke dahi Kyungsoo. Dan benar, terasa panas.

Jongin sedikit panik, "Kyungsoo, kau demam?"

Kyungsoo hanya melenguh pelan, dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya bergetar. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin membuat Kyungsoo makin terlihat menyedihkan. Jongin menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke tempat tidurnya. Beruntung kasur itu sudah kering.

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, bahkan untuk membuka matanya pun terasa sangat berat. Jongin sendiri kini beranjak, mencari kotak P3K yang Kyungsoo simpan di raknya. Mencari obat dengan label parasetamol. Ketika menemukannya, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menyambar botol minum dan meminumkan pada Kyungsoo, berharap _roomate_-nya segera sembuh.

"Bodoh, sudah tau sakit kenapa memaksakan diri sih?" Jongin beralih melepas kacamata Kyungsoo, kemudian berniat menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu ketika ia menyadari piyama yang dikenakan Kyungsoo basah kuyup terkena keringat. Jongin kemudian beranjak menuju almari Kyungsoo, membawa piyama baru yang bersih dan kering.

Dengan tenang jemari Jongin memutar kacing paling atas piyama Kyungsoo, perasaannya masih biasa saja. Jemarinaya beralih ke kancing kedua membukanya dengan perlahan. Secara tiba-tiba Jongin mulai gugup ketika kulit putih pucat Kyungsoo terdeteksi penglihatannya. Kancing ketiga dan keempat sekaligus kancing terahir. Jongin sedikit memerah, menyadari ia baru saja menelanjangi Kyungsoo. Padahal dia juga pernah melihat Tao telanjang. Tapi kali ini terasa sangat aneh.

Tidak mau efek yang lebih parah, dengan cepat Jongin mengganti piyama Kyungsoo dan menyelimutinya. Ia sendiri juga segera bersiap tidur, berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Namun bayangan Kyungsoo yang -ehem- _topless_ terus saja memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ahh sial. Domba pertama, domba kedua, domba ketiga, domba keempat, domba berkulit putih, domba berkulit mulus, dom- AHHH SIAL SIAL SIAL!" Jongin menendang udara kesal. Bahkan mantra _insomnia_-nya kini tidak manjur lagi.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Kau yakin akan masuk hari ini? Tubuhmu masih sedikit panas."

_"Gwencana._ Lagi pula hari ini kelas kami ada ujian bahasa inggris."

Jongin mengaduk-aduk isi almarinya, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah lengap dengan seragamnya. "Pakailah. Syal ini buatan _eomma_ku. Jangan sampai rusak."

"Eh?"

"Aish, jenius tapi kau tidak bisa memakai syal, eoh?" Jongin berdecak kesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia lingkarkan syal coklat tersebut ke leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Syal itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tidak hanya pada lehernya, bahkan kehangatannya merasuk sampai hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_."

Bekhyun tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu kelas diikuti tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut seragam.

"Chanyeol dan Jongdae sedang remidi ujian, aku tidak ada teman."

"Kemarilah, kita makan bersama. Kau belum makan siang kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun. Matanya sempat melirik kearah sebrang tempat duduk Baekhyun, mengamati Jongin yang sedang serius bermain ponsel. Memang seperti ini. Ketika di lingkungan sekolah Jongin akan berubah menjadi Jongin yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu.

"_Aigoo_~ _uri_ Kyungsoo _neomu_ _kyeowo_," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sosok dengan muka garang dan tubuh kekar muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

"Yong-yonguk-_ssi_."

"_Aigoo_ hentikan menatapku seperti itu Kyungsoo, kau bisa membunuhku. Arggh~" Yongguk memukul dadanya dramatis, seolah benar-benar sedang sekarat.

"Baguslah kalau kau mati. Tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu Kyungsoo."

Yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut, membuat Baekhyun mual menahan muntah, "temanmu ini kejam sekali Kyungsoo _baby_."

PLETAK.

"Aww~ Byun Baekhyun!"

"Pergilah, selera makanku jadi hilang tau."

Yongguk kembali bersikap sok imut, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya di meja depan Kyungsoo, menatap Kyungsoo intens. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Betapa bersyukurnya aku bertemu makhluk seindah dirimu Kyungsoo _baby_. Wajah putihmu, mata bulatmu, dan oh lihatlah bibir merahmu, aku bisa mendengar bibir itu memanggilku untuk mel-"

BRAK.

Seketika kelas sunyi. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, Yongguk mengumam sebal, Baekhyun dan beberapa penghuni kelas menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Aku ke belakang dulu, Hun," pembuat keributan tadi –Jongin- berlalu menuju pintu kelas.

BLAM.

Bantingan keras pintu menjadi bonus plus plus untuk mereka yang masih di dalam kelas.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Jongin mengabaikan nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah. Tanpa ampun ia menghajar _ring_ setinggi lebih dari dua meter itu, memasukan bola sebanyak ia bisa. Ia butuh menenangkan diri. Berdiam di dalam kelas seperti tadi dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo dirayu orang tengil itu membuatnya gerah setengah mati. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti. Di sisi lain ia merasa tidak rela Kyungsoo di goda seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain ia menyadaril betul apa urusannya hal itu dengannya. Untuk apa dia marah?

Jongin berhenti sejenak dan menutup matanya. Seketika bayangan hitam dalam kepalanya berubah menjadi kabut abu-abu. Kabut tadi bergerak semakin cepat, bertransformasi menjadi bentuk lain. Jongin tau benar bentuk apa itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo.

BRAK.

Dengan satu hentakan ia tembakkan bola orange ke dalam ring, mencoba mengaburkan bayangan dalam kepalanya.

"_Jongin-_ah_."_

Suara Kyungsoo.

BRAK.

"_Jongin."_

BRAK.

"_Kim Jongin."_

"ARGH SIAL! Berhenti menghantuiku!"

"Jongin-_ssi_."

Kali ini Jongin menoleh. Tidak lagi suara Kyungsoo. Suara ini lebih halus dan lirih dari pada milik Kyungsoo.

"Krystal-_ssi_."

Krystal tersenyum. Sosok rampingnya semakin maju ke depan, mendekat ke arah Jongin, "terima kasih untuk kemarin. Aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak masalah," Jongin menjawab singkat. Kemudian berbalik berniat menghindar. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan dan sendiri untuk saat ini.

"_Cha_-_chakaman_, Jongin-_ssi_," Krystal menahan lengan Jongin, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menatap wajah cantik itu dari dekat. Dan seketika itu Jongin mendapat ide.

Secara kasat mata, tubuh Krystal adalah tipenya. Tubuh ramping namun berisi, rambut panjang, dan wajah sempurna. Jongin ingat betul ia begitu menikmati tipe seperti ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Perlahan Jongin mendekat, tatapan tajamnya menghujam tepat pada manik Krystal. Dengan sekali serang Jongin berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Krystal. Menekannya kasar dan mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Krystal sendiri awalnya terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia terlarut dalam ciuman Jongin. Kedua lengannya ia sandarkan pada dada Jongin, mengelusnya lembut.

Jongin belum puas, ditariknya tubuh Krystal sehingga tubuh mereka melekat sempurna. Kedua tangan kekarnya bergerilya, meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Krystal yang bisa ia jangkau sambil terus menghabisi bibir dalam kunciannya itu.

Ia butuh pembuktian. Bukti bahwa apa yang dirasakan terhadap Kyungsoo adalah salah. Ia masih menyukai seorang wanita. Ia masih normal. _Absolutely_ _normal_.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, membentuk benang tanpa putus dan embun kecil di sekitar kaca. Udara sekitar mendadak turun beberapa derajad, makin membuat udara dingin menusuk hingga tulang.

Chanyeol sedari tadi meruntuk, ia hanya memakai kemeja seragam tanpa blazer, tertinggal di rumah. Beberapa kali ia menggosok-gosok lengannya.

"Disaat-saat seperti ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan tubuh Krystal untuk ku peluk. Aish~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tubuhnya lumayan hangat. Ditambah syal coklat yang melingkar di lehernya, Kyungsoo merasa dihangatkan. Merasa di peluk oleh pemilik syal tersebut.

Kyungsoo meruntuki pikiran bodohnya tersebut. Memakai syal milik Jongin membuat ia makin sering memikirkan bocah tengil itu, mengkorupsi sebagian pikirannya. Perlahan ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal, menghirup pelan bau Jongin yang tertinggal.

Sial. Bukankah sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang maniak?

"Chanyeol coba kau buka forum sekolah kita!" Jondae berteriak kalap, membuat sebagian yang mendengar ikut membuka forum SM _High_ _School_.

"Woahh~ woahh~" Kyungsoo mendengar sebagian besar teman sekelasnya mulai berteriak histeris. Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, yang kini menggeram menahan amarah.

"Jongdae ada apa?" Kyungsoo membualatkan matanya, bertanya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae sendiri langsung menyerahkan _ipad_-nya kepada Kyungsoo, menunjukkan apa yang membuat seisi kelas heboh.

**Cara Menghangatkan Tubuh di Musim Gugur. Wajib Dicoba!**

Tertulis dengan jelas judul dengan font yang cukup besar, diikuti sebuah link yang menuntun pembacanya menuju sebuah video. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kuat, ia merasa sedikit berdebar. Nafasnya tercekat ketika video itu mulai menghiasi layar _ipad_ Jongdae. Berlatar belakang gedung _gymnasium_, diambil dari samping namun sangat jelas. Adegan dimana sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berciuman. Ciuman itu terkesan panas, keduanya terlihat begitu lapar.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat dan dingin, mata bulatnya mulai memanas. Ia tau benar siapa sosok dalam video itu. Sosok yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Sosok yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, secara reflek kakinya melangkah keluar, mengabaikan panggilan Jongdae di belakang sana. Mengabaikan bahwa mungkin saja Songsaengnim akan masuk kelas lima menit lagi. Kakinya terus melangkah menembus rintik-rintik hujan, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia masih demam. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal, marah, dan tidak terima.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya yang melemah. Hampir saja air matanya menetes saat Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Untuk apa dia marah seperti ini? Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. Benar juga. Bukankah dari awal ia tahu kalau Jongin memang seorang yang brengsek? Dan hak Jongin untuk berciuman dan bermain dengan gadis manapun.

Kyungsoo mendesah berat.

_Gadis._

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo merasa bodoh telah melupakan fakta penting itu. Fakta bahwa Jongin seorang yang normal.

_Absolutely normal._

**TBC.**

* * *

BUAHAHAHAHA APA INI? *rolldepan *garukfrustasi

Sorry buat yang nggak suka straight couple, tapi adegan kisseu Jongin sama Soojung emang dibutuhkan dalam cerita ini. Tadinya malah mau aku bikin lebih hot tapi nggak kuat juga. Soojung muka sadis-sadis gitu aslinya masih lumayan polos. #sotoymaksimal

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba pengen masukin Yongguk. Muka sangar dan tengilnya cocok banget buat jadi fansnya Kyungsoo. #ditampar

Maaf sudah menistakan leader BAP itu. Tapi percaya saja, semakin aku menistakan seseorang dalam fic, berarti makin aku cinta sama tuh orang kok :D

Seperti biasa sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada reader yang sudah Refolfav fic ini. Makasih yang setia mereview dari chap 1 tanpa lelah. Terima kasih juga reviewer-reviewer baru. Makasih sudah bersedia mengapresiasi fic ini. Aku cinta kaliaaaannnn~~ #ketjupbanjir

Dan seperti biasa (lagi), kritik, saran, dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengukur kualitas dan memajukan fic ini. Sepatah kata review dari kalian menambah kadar semangatku untuk nglanjutin fic ini :D

XOXOXOXOXO

Ppyong~


	6. Pain

**aiRINsoo** present

A Kaisoo Fanfiction

**Room 1214**

oOo~oOo~oOo

Staring:

**Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO members, etc.**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Multichapter | Yaoi | BL | PG-15 | Romance | Hurt/Comfort |**

oOo~oOo~oOo

**Don't Like, don't read! | Warn buat under 15, ada adegan bahaya yang nggak cocok buat kalian. Skip jika menemukan adegan tersebut please!**

* * *

**ROOM 1214 **

**CHAPTER 6 – PAIN**

* * *

"Baek aku-"

"Cukup. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Pulang dan tidurlah. Wajahmu makin pucat."

"Tapi aku masih ingin-"

"Ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan hujan-hujanan di atap sekolah seperti ini? Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga jam kau berdiam di sini Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bergeming. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak merasa dingin dan pusing. Dia baik-baik saja, setidaknya jika Baekhyun mengijinkan Kyungsoo tetap di atap.

"Ayo pulang," Baekhyun meraih lengan Kyungsoo, menuntunya menuruni tangga darurat. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo enggan memulai percakapan. Kyungsoo masih mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang kalut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus, Kyungsoo tau sahabatnya itu marah dengan tindakan bodohnya.

"Baekhyun... boleh aku-"

"Tentu. Menginaplah di kamarku. Jangan biarkan hatimu makin sakit dengan melihat si bodoh itu."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat Baekhyun, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia senang, memiliki Baekhyun yang selalu mengerti keadaannya. Bocah itu selalu bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Ya... Ya... Baekhyun-_ah_!"

Baekhyun sedikit melotot pada Jongdae, "Bukankah kau senang jika aku suruh menginap di kamar Chanyeol? Kalian bisa menonton video _yadong_ bersama-sama kan?"

Jongdae memasang wajah memelas, "Kau mengusirku karena Kyungsoo? Tidak bisa kupercaya kau membuang teman terbaikmu demi-"

"Aku 1000 kali lebih memilih Kyungsoo dari pada kau. Pergi sana! Kami butuh ketenangan!" Baekhyun menghardik sadis. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dan Jongdae begitu sosok pendek itu berada di luar zona kamar. Menyisakan wajah melas Jongdae yang acak-acakan sembari memeluk selimut tebalnya. Terkadang Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau Jongdae tetap berada di sini Baek," Kyungsoo berkata pelan dari tempatnya duduk. Seragam basahnya sudah berganti dengan setelan pakaian tidur hangat yang Baekhyun pinjamkan kepadanya.

"_Aniya_~ kau akan lebih nyaman jika anak itu tidak ada di sini."

Baekhyun mengambil sedikit jeda, "Ceritakanlah, tentang kau dan... Jongin."

Kyungsoo terkejut, mendadak dadanya berdebar mendengar nama itu. "Da-darimana kau tau?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan beringsut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Kau pikir aku mengenalmu berapa lama? Begitu Jongdae berkata kau menghilang pasca mengetahui skandal murahan itu, aku langsung tau itu tentang kau dan Jongin."

Kyungsoo meremas ujung bajunya, matanya memanas seiring dengan kilasan memori tentang video yang dilihatnya tadi. Ketika perasaannya dilambungkan oleh perhatian hangat Jongin, tiba-tiba saja ia dihempaskan ke dataran yang keras, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang memukuli hatinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku..." Kyungsoo mulai terisak, setelah sepanjang hari ia tahan tangisnya, kali ini pertahanannya runtuh.

"A-aku merasa sangat bodoh Baek. A-aku... aku..." Kyungsoo tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan isakkan kecilnya.

"Hsssh, keluarkan semua Soo. Keluarkan sampai kau merasa lega," Baekhyun segera meraih bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar, memeluknya erat. Mengelusnya lembut seperti yang dilakukan ibunya jika ia sedang bersedih. Membiarkan air mata Kyungsoo membasahi piyama kuningnya. Baekhyun paham bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. _Sangat paham._

Karena Baekhyun juga pernah mengalaminya.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Pertama kalinya Jongin membuat ulah adalah saat tahun terakhirnya di sekolah dasar. Saat itu teman sekelasnya mengungkit tentang ibu Jongin yang sudah meninggal, dan saat itu juga dengan nekat ia layangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah teman sekelasnya tersebut. Hari berikutnya ketika ia berangkat sekolah, ia mendapati seluruh sekolah menatapnya benci dan risih, membisikan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin menangis.

Ulah kedua, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya.

Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan benci serta bisikan buruk tentang dirinya. Semakin banyak yang membenci Jongin, semakin sering ia membuat ulah, seolah menentang dunia yang membencinya.

Jongin merasakan _deja_ _vu_ ketika pagi itu ia berangkat ke sekolah. Sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, berbagai bisikan dan tatapan aneh menyergapnya. Jongin berjalan lurus, menulikan kedua telinganya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika mendapati sosok mungil yang sedang kewalahan membereskan loker. Jongin mencoba memutar balik langkahnya, sangat menghindari bertemu dengan sosok itu. Tepat ketika Jongin ingin berbalik, mata mereka bertemu.

_Pause_.

Secara jelas Jongin merasakan debaran gugup sekaligus rasa sakit dalam dadanya ketika manik di balik kacamata itu menatapnya dengan sengit, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu dengan cepat berlari menuju arah sebaliknya dengan Jongin.

Seharusnya Jongin bersyukur karena tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghindarinya. Namun yang dirasakan Jongin adalah kenangan saat pertama kali orang-orang berbisik buruk tentang dirinya.

Sesak dan nyeri.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Baru sebulan lebih kau bersekolah disini, namun sudah dua kali skandal yang kau buat. _Daebak_. Kim Jongin _Daebak_."

Jongin mendengus pelan ketika Sehun menyambutnya dengan kalimat pahit seperti itu. Dilemparkannya dengan kasar tas hitam miliknya sehingga mengenai Sehun dan membuat sosok berkulit pucat itu tertawa pelan.

"Hati-hati, kekasih dan _fans_ Krystal bisa membunuhmu kapan saja," Sehun berbisik pelan, kali ini ia serius.

Jongin mengabaikan kalimat Sehun dan beralih memainkan ponselnya. 1 _message_.

_**From: 45338209**_

_**Jongin-**_**ssi**_**, aku tau hari ini kita akan melewati hari yang berat. Kita jalani bersama-sama, **_**ne**_**?**_

Jongin mendesah berat, urung memainkan ponselnya dan malah membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Pikirannya melayang, mencoba menekan tombol _replay_ pada kejadian kemarin siang di gymnasium. Kejadian bodoh yang ia sesali semalaman.

"Sehun-_ah_, hari ini kau akan pergi ke _club_?"

Sehun mengalihkan matanya dari buku dan menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Aku butuh beberapa gadis."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Seingat Jongin, terakhir kali ia pergi ke _club_ adalah saat EXO memenangkan _Rocking Race_, sebuah turnament balapan liar yang diselenggarakan seorang mafia terkenal di Seoul. Saat itu Kris menraktir semua tim EXO sepuasnya dengan uang hasil keringatnya sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan jasa terkenal di Seoul dan menolak menggunakan uang hasil turnament . Suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam ini. Gemerlap dan elegan, namun menyiratkan kabut hitam tak kasat mata yang membuat tempat ini terkesan '_gelap'_.

Sehun menuntunnya membelah lautan manusia yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru _club_, sesekali bibir mungilnya tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang kenalannya. Langkahnya berhenti di sudut pojok _club_, sebuah meja yang masih rapi dan bersih, seolah-olah itu adalah meja khusus yang Sehun pesan.

"Carilah gadismu sendiri. Kau akan mudah mendapatkannya mengingat gadis-gadis di sini terlalu gampangan dengan sekali lirikan maut," Sehun mendudukan bokongnya di sofa berwarna marun yang empuk, sambil menyesap vodka dingin yang sudah disediakan. Mata kecilnya menjelajahi seisi ruangan, mencari seseorang.

Jongin mengobservasi lingkungan sekitar, mencari gadis yang mukin saja menarik perhatiannya. Namun ketika Jongin sama sekali tidak menemukan yang pas, ia ikut duduk bersama Sehun. Diraihnya botol akvavit yang sudah tersedia di meja, meneguknya perlahan.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang malam ini."

Jongin melihat mimik Sehun yang berubah ceria mendapati seorang pria dengan paras cantik mendekat ke arahnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pangkuan Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik.

"Aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai bernafaspun terasa sakit, Luhan _Hyung_," Sehun tersenyum, ditariknya tengkuk seseorang bernama Luhan dalam pangkuannya dan mulai mengklaim bibir itu.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, memilih tidak menyaksikan adegan panas yang masih terasa asing dimatanya. Memilih melamun dan menyelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan secara tiba-tiba bayangan yang paling tidak ingin Jongin inginkan muncul di pikirannya. Bayangan itu abstrak pada awalnya. Namun secara perlahan bayangan itu makin jelas. Jongin bisa mengenali wajah familiar itu. Wajah dengan mata bulat penuh kepolosan, hidung mancung dan senyum yang begitu cerah.

"Jongin, Luhan _Hyung_ bisa mengenalkanmu pada gadis kenalannya kalau kau mau."

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, beralih menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Jongin berdehem, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin tau tentang kalian."

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Mak-maksudku, bagaimana kalian memulai hubungan itu."

Luhan tetap menatap bingung sedangkan Sehun mulai mengerti pembicaraan Jongin. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan yang sudah beranjak duduk di sampingnya. "Kami bertemu pertama kali di sini."

Luhan tersenyum, menyadarkan kepalanya manja ke bahu Sehun.

"Saat itu aku baru putus dari kekasihku dan Luhan _Hyung_ datang menawarkan obat penyembuhnya. Menghiburku dan berada di sisiku selama aku bersedih."

Jongin menatap lantai _club_ kosong, namun telinganya tetap ia pasang untuk menyimak cerita Sehun.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan _Hyung_. Dan perlahan-lahan aku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkannya lebih dari sekedar seorang '_Hyung'_. Aku sadar aku mencintai Luhan _Hyung_."

"Kalian tidak menyangkal perasaan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan menghindari Sehun selama berminggu-minggu. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku telah berada di luar jalur. Namun semakin aku mengelak, semakin aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini," Luhan menimpali.

"Ada dua pilihan Jongin, menghindar dari kenyataan atau mencoba melawan takdir. Apapun langkah yang kau ambil, akan selalu salah," kali ini Sehun berkata dengan nada tegas, seolah-olah menekankan.

"Dan kami memilih melawan takdir bersama-sama. Walaupun kami tau ini salah, setidaknya kami bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum miris, merasa sangat kalut. Dieratkan genggaman pada botol akvavit di tangannya, meneguk dengan beringas. Satu teguk, dua teguk, sampai teguk terkahir.

Bahkan ketika kesadaran Jongin mulai hilang akibat pengaruh alkohol, pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa berlaih pada satu hal.

Kyungsoo.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"_Hyung_, Kyungsoo _Hyung_..."

Kyungsoo menggeliat. Setelah memakai kacamata, ia mengamati jam dinding pororo di dinding kamarnya.

00.07.

Enggan, ia sibakkan selimut tebal dan hangat miliknya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang sedari tadi di gedor.

"Siapa yang- Astaga!" Kyungsoo memekik mendapati Sehun yang menopang tubuh Jongin dengan susah payah. Jongin terkulai di bahu Sehun, tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang terjadi Sehun?" Kyungsoo segera meraih lengan bebas Jongin, membantu Sehun membaringkan Jongin di ranjangnya.

"Dia mabuk sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

"Kalian mabuk-mabukan?" Kyungsoo mendelik menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"Emm itu... anu, i-ini sudah malam _Hyung_. Aku takut ketahuan kepala asrama. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu," Sehun tergagap, dengan terburu-buru ia pamit undur diri, meninggalkan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Dengan telaten ia lepas sepatu yang masih terpasang di kaki Jongin, kemudian menarik selimut merah Jongin sebatas dada. Keringat membanjiri dahi Jongin, pengaruh betapa kerasnya alkohol yang Jongin konsumsi. Awalnya Kyungsoo acuh, memilih kembali tidur. Namun pandangan mengenaskan itu begitu mengusiknya.

"_Nappeun_..." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut dahi Jongin dengan handuk kering. Mengamati wajah rupawan Jongin yang memerah, pengaruh alkohol.

"Kau tau seberapa besar aku mencoba membencimu?" suara Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar, tangannya menyentuh pipi panas Jongin.

"Aku mohon, bantu aku Jongin. Bantu aku membencimu agar aku bisa memusnahkan perasaan bodoh ini."

Pandangan Kyungsoo melembut, "Aku takut... aku takut akan semakin mencintaimu."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Kyungsoo menyeret langkah kecilnya menuju kelas Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol dan Jongdae mendapat giliran piket membereskan peralatan pasca pelajaran olahraga yang membuat Kyungsoo harus menghabiskan istirahat sendirian dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu. Saat ia bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, bocah itu menyuruhnya ke kelasnya dengan alasan Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar kelas karena tugas yang belum selesai.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika menyadari suasana ramai di dalam kelas Baekhyun, firasatnya mulai mengatakan ada hal yang tidak beres.

BRAK.

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke dalam, mencari sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin saja sedang dalam bahaya. Batinnya melega saat Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di barisan penonton.

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Beberapa siswa bertubuh besar berkerumun di satu meja, meneriaki dengan kasar. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas ada Minho di sana.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Rebut Krystal dariku secara jantan, Kim Jongin."

DEG.

Kyungsoo membeku.

"Tolong minggir _Sunbaenim_. Aku sedang malas berurusan denganmu."

Minho tidak tinggal diam, dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan Jongin yang mencoba keluar dari kelas. Dan Jongin menampiknya dengan kasar.

"Kita taruhan! Jika kau menang kau berhak atas Krystal dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu."

Jongin tidak menggubris tantangan Minho, ia terus berjalan lurus.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat pengecut, Kai."

Jongin berhenti.

Kerumunan di sekitar Kyungsoo mulai berbisik pelan. Bahkan Baekhyun di sampingnya ikut bereaksi, "Di-dia Kai? Bintang jalan itu?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Minho, "Katakan."

Minho menyeringai, "Sabtu malam. Di track G. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, jika kau menang kau berhak atas Krystal."

"Setuju," Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Dan jika aku menang, aku ingin..."

Jongin menahan nafas, merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Dia," Minho menatap tajam Jongin, namun jemari panjangnya menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meneriaki beringas Jongin ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil ferrari FXX merah milik Jongin, sedangkan Jongdae membujuk habis-habisan Kyungsoo untuk membatalkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo bodoh. Dengan mudah ia menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk di jadikan taruhan dengan Minho. Kyungsoo pikir dengan begitu akan ada rasa benci yang tumbuh di hatinya terhadap Jongin dan itu akan memudahkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Minho _sunbaenim_ tidak akan menyakitiku. Kalian tenang saja."

Jongin merasakan sedikit nyeri di hatinya. Pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan menunjukkan kalau ia rela jatuh ke tangan Minho, begitu kan? Meski Jongin masih sedikit bingung kenapa secara tiba-tiba Minho meminta Kyungsoo sebagai taruhan.

"Kyungsoo keluar sekarang juga!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, kemudian menunduk ketika mobil itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, meninggalkan garasi EXO di belakang sana.

Sesosok dengan tinggi menjulang mendekat ke arah tiga sahabat Kyungsoo, menebuk pelan bahu Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekatnya, "Kalian tenang saja. Seumur hidup aku mengenal Kai, siapapun lawannya, ia akan menang dengan cara apapun. Teman kalian akan selamat."

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo berada di area balap liar. Berada di pinggiran kota Seoul yang sepi dan pertokoan tua kumuh di sekitarnya. Namun suasananya sangat riuh. Berjejer di sampingnya berbagai mobil sport dengan merk terkenal mulai dari Audy sampai BMW. Jongin memakirkan mobilnya di tengah-tengah, di dekat mobil BMW bewarna hitam yang Kyungsoo prediksi milik Minho.

Minho sudah berada di depan mobil itu, bersama Krystal yang malam itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan setelan mantel coklat serta sepatu boot setengah lutut yang menutupi jeans skinny-nya. Kyungsoo keluar mengikuti Jongin, berdiri di hadapan Minho.

"Cepat selesaikan," Jongin menatap Minho dingin.

"Sabarlah Kai, kau tidak ingin berbincang pada hadiahmu?" Minho melirik sekilas Krystal dalam cekalan tangannya. Kemudian melepaskan cekalannya dan membiarkan Krystal lari menuju Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah, mengindari pemanadangan dimana Krystal berlari dan memeluk Jongin erat, menangis di sana. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyergapnya dan Kyungsoo meremas ujung jaketnya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata lembut Jongin yang menenangkan Krystal, membuat Kyungsoo ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Jadi ini hadiahku? _Aigoo_~ kau sangat tau seleraku, Minho."

Kyungsoo membeku ketika ia merasakan dinginnya sebuah tangan membelai pipinya.

"Maka dari itu menangkan balap ini untukku, Jonghyunie _Hyung_."

Orang yang di panggil Jonghyun itu menyeringai, menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan menaikkan dagunya perlahan, "Kalau hadiahnya seperti ini sih, pasti akan aku menangkan."

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata Jonghyun. Mata yang terasa familiar bagi Kyungsoo di masa lalu. Mata liar dan penuh rasa lapar. Berbagai potongan kejadian masa lalu mulai berputar di kepala Kyungsoo.

_Tubuh Kyungsoo kecil di hempaskan di sebuah ruangan, sepasang mata lapar memandangnya dan mulai mendekat, menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesetanan._

"_Hajima_..." suara Kyungsoo nyaris tidak keluar. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan pandangannya meredup.

"_Aigoo_~ bibir ini," Jonghyun menyentuh belahan bibir Kyungsoo, makin memandang lapar pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ha_... _ji_..." kini tubuh Kyungsoo ikut bergetar, jelas sekali ketara perasaan takut dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu aku sayang, aku akan mendapat-"

Kyungsoo tersentak ke belakang, sebuah tangan hangat mengenggamnya erat, "Jadi kau yang mewakili Minho?"

"Senang akhirnya bisa menjadi lawanmu, Kai," Jonghyun kembali menyeringai, matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo di balik bahu Jongin.

"Ayo segera kita mulai," Jongin mengkomando. Penonton mulai menepi ke pinggir jalan sedangkan Jonghyun masuk ke mobilnya, bersiap.

Jongin berbalik memandang Kyungsoo. Bahunya bergetar dan wajahnya terlihat pucat, "Tunggulah di sana bersama Lay Hyung. Aku akan bersi-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," suara Kyungsoo sangat lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tangan dalam genggaman Jongin makin dingin.

"Aku akan segera kembali," Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelah Lay yang kali ini membantunya dalam balap.

"Aku titip dia _Hyung_."

Pria China dengan lesung pipi itu mengangguk mantap, "Kau harus menang, Kai."

Jongin berbalik menuju mobil sportnya. Entah mengapa, semangat balapnya malam ini meningkat secara tiba-tiba.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

"Tiga... dua..."

DOR.

Suara pistol tadi menandakan bahwa balap telah dimulai. Ferarri merah dan BMW hitam itu melaju sama cepatnya di jalan sempit, melaju beriringan nyaris tanpa jarak. Jongin mengganti gigi rodanya, menginjak gas sampai _speedomenter_-nya menunjukkan angka 200 km/jam, kemudian dengan gesit melaju lebih dahulu di depan mobil Jonghyun, mem-_block_ pergerakannya. Menghalangi setiap kali BMW hitam itu berusaha menyalipnya.

Sudah lama Jongin tidak melakukan balap di _track_ G. Tapi Jongin masih ingat betul seluk beluk _track_ ini. Jalanan lurus pada awalnya, namun memasuki kilometer 3, belokan tajam nan sempit akan menghampiri mereka.

Dan disana, belokan bertama mulai terlihat. Jongin sedikit menurunnkan gasnya hingga mencapai angka 150 km/jam, tidak mau mengambil resiko tergelincir karena melaju terlalu cepat. Keputusan fatal karena hal tersebut justru digunakan Jonghyun untuk menyalipnya, melaju di depannya dan melakukan teknik mem-_block_ yang sulit di lawan.

Jongin sulit mendapat kesempatan menyalip karena jalanan begitu sempit dan Jonghyun sangat ahli memahami _track_ ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menunggu hingga tikungan ini berakhir di kilometer 16. Terus membuntuti Jonghyun tepat satu meter di belakangnya.

"_Aku mohon, bantu aku Jongin. Bantu aku membencimu agar aku bisa memusnahkan perasaan bodoh ini." _

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir, memcoba menghilangkan suara itu dari kepalanya.

"_Aku takut... aku takut akan semakin mencintaimu."_

Jongin merasakan dadanya berdebar, bukan karena adrenalin dari balapan ini.

Kyungsoo, selama ini dia...

Dia...

Mencintainya.

"Kai... Kai _otthe_?" Jongin tersadar mendengar suara gemersik dari _earphone_ yang ia pasang sedari tadi.

"Aku berada di belakangnya Hyung. Sekarang masih belokan tajam."

"Jaga terus jarakmu. Begitu ada kesempatan salip segera."

"Lay _Hyung_. Kyungsoo..."

Jeda beberapa detik, "Dia aman di sampingku. Fokus dan selesaikan segera, mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Pikirannya kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Belokan sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan Jongin mulai bersiap menyalip, menginjak gas hingga angka 170 km/jam. Selangkah lagi hingga ia berhasil menyusul Jonghyun. Namun BMW hitam itu terlalu tangguh. Sekuat tenaga Jonghyun kembali mem-_block_ Jongin, membuat Jongin terus mengekor di belakang Jonghyun. Mustahil baginya untuk menang karena setelah ini hanya akan ada jalan lurus dan Jongin tau Jonghyun ahli dalam mem-_block_ pergerakan lawan.

Jongin memutar otak, mencari cara agar bisa mengalahkan Jonghyun. Titik terang kemudian muncul ketika Jongin melihat rambu rel kereta api yang berkedip dari kejauhan, menandakan kereta api akan lewat. Kesempatan muncul ketika Jonghyun mulai menurunkan gasnya, 5 meter jarak kereta api dengan mereka. Jongin menekan gas-nya lebih dalam, menerobos palang yang sudah rusak.

2 meter lagi hingga kereta api tepat pada jarak mereka.

Jongin terus melaju tanpa ragu. Balap berarti nyawamu ikut dipertaruhkan.

Dapat ia dengar runtukan Jonghyun di belakang sana.

1 meter.

Mulut mobil Jongin baru menyentuh tepi rel, lampu terang dari kereta membutakan mata Jongin.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Wush.

Kereta api terus melaju tanpa ampun, bersambung-sambungan sangat panjang.

Jonghyun menahan nafas. Ia bersumpah mobil merah Jongin masih di rel ketika kereta api lewat.

Kereta akhirnya mencapai ekornya. Meninggalkan suasana gelap nan sepi disekitar situ.

.

oOo~oOo~oOo

.

Lay menyodorkan sekaleng _coffee_ _milk_ kepada Kyungsoo. Anak itu nampak sangat buruk, menunduk dan bergetar sepanjang pertandingan.

"Kai pasti akan menang," Lay menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

'_Tentu saja. Demi mendapatkan Krystal.'_

"Jonghyun bilang mobil Kai tertabak kereta!"

Lay menoleh kearah _crew_ Jonghyun yang sedang berbicara dalam _earphone_. Menyebabkan guncangan dalam dadanya. Segera ia pasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan Jongin, mencoba menghubungi Jongin.

"Kai... Kai..."

Hanya suara gemersak yang dapat Lay dengar.

"Kai jawab aku! KAI!" Lay mulai panik, menekan-nekan tombol pada _earphonnya_ dengan beringas.

"Kai... Kai..."

Tut... tut... tut...

"Sial. Kai! Kai!"

Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya melemas, ikut cemas terhadap Jongin. Krystal yang tadinya berada di seberang mereka berlari ke arah Lay, bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tao ambil mobilmu. Kita segera ke lokasi!" Lay berteriak kesetanan, dapat Kyungsoo lihat rasa cemas dan panik yang teramat.

"Whoaa~ Jonghyun datang! Mobilnya datang!" crew yang berbicara dengan Jonghyun berteriak kegirangan ketika sepsang cahaya mendekat ke arah mereka.

"_BRAVO_ JONGHYUN! _BRAVO_ JONGHYUN! _BRAV_-" kalimatnya terputus, bukan BMW hitam yang ia lihat melainkan ferrari merah.

Mobil itu berhenti, Jongin dengan jaket kulit hitamnya keluar.

"JONGIN!" Krystal memekik senang.

"Maaf _Hyung_, baterai ponselku habis," Jongin tersenyum konyol.

Lay tersenyum lega, "Bodoh."

Krystal yang berada di dekat Jongin menghambur memeluknya erat, menangis terharu. "Terimakasih Jongin. Terimakasih sudah melakukan ini untukku."

Kembali, rasa nyeri itu muncul dalam dada Kyungsoo. Benar juga, sejak awal seharusnya ia tau kalau Jongin melakukan balapan ini demi Krystal. Dan Kyungsoo hanyalah... tumbal.

Kyungsoo berdiri, memilih menepi dari keramaian pendukung Jongin yang mulai mengerubungi sang pemenang. Jongin terlihat sangat senang, dan di sampingnya ada Krystal yang tersenyum cerah.

Mereka begitu serasi.

Kyungsoo mengela nafasnya yang makin sesak, berjalan lunglai. Ingin sekali ia segera pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau dicampakan, sayang?"

Kyungsoo merinding, menelan ludahnya berat.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau ikut denganku? Hm?" Jonghyun mendekat, mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo.

"Le-lepaskan," Kyungsoo mencicit, tenggorokannya ingin berteriak untuk mencari pertolongan pada kerumunan yang berarda 20 meter di belakangnya, namun hanya angin yang keluar.

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarmu," Jonghyun semakin mendekat, meraih lengan Kyungsoo.

"Le-lepas," Kyungsoo mulai meronta sekuat tenaga namun tentu otot kekar milik Jonghyun bukanlah tandingannya.

"Menurut dan kau akan merasa nikmat, sayang."

Jonghyun menyeret Kyungsoo menuju jok belakang mobilnya, dengan sebelumnya melepas jaket Kyungsoo dan membuangnya sembarangan, menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan kemeja merah.

_Tubuh Kyungsoo kecil di hempaskan di sebuah ruangan._

Tubuh Kyungsoo di hempaskan di jok belakang mobil BMW hitam Jonghyun.

_Sepasang mata lapar memandangnya dan mulai mendekat, menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo._

Jonghyun memandangnya lapar, kemudian menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil darinya, membuka secara serampangan kemeja Kyungsoo dan menyerang lehernya yang bebas.

Kyungsoo meronta, berteriak hingga suaranya serak. Genangan air mata tak tertahankan, meluncur begitu saja.

'_Aku mohon, jangan lagi... jangan lagi...'_

**TBC.**

* * *

FAILED BANGET FAILED! *pundung*

Banyak adegan fail, dan nggak tau harus ngomong apa *mewek*

Dan setelah chapter kemarin author merelakan diri di hajar Babies, cahpter ini author rela dan ikhlas di mutilasi Shawols :"

Maaf seribu maaf tapi begitu lihat momen Jjong memeluk manja Kyungsoo di Smtown langsung kepikiran buat karakter Jjong begini, maaf banget huaaaa~ #digantungshawols

Sebenarnya di konsep, seharusnya di chapter ini Kaisoo udah jadian, tapi molor. Yaudah kapan-kapan aja jadiannya #dicekek

Chapter berikutnya on progress, dan kalau dosen-dosenku yang terhormat tidak semena-mena mempekerjakan mahasiswanya secara rodi dengan tugas-tugas, minggu ini bakal di update :D Mood nulis lagi bagus-bagusnya sih :D Maklum, hormon dalam tubuh mulai seimbang. *ngomongapasih

Dan thanks, buat reviewer di chap kemarin. Semakin banyak yang review semakin membuat author semangat! Semakin banyak masukan semakin author tau kekurangan ceritanya! :) Tengkyuuu~~ :" *kecupsatusatu*

Chap kemarin banyak yang protes karena kiss scene Kaistal, chap ini pasti lebih banyak yang protes karena rape scene Jjongsoo, author sudah siap hati siap fisik, silahkan yang mau unek-unek, mau meneror author, dipersilahkan meng-klik tanda review~

XOXO


End file.
